Dans un millier d'années
by yeles
Summary: Post Children Of Earth… Jack a quitté la Terre pour s'éloigner de tous et de tout. Un chagrin insurmontable et un lourd secret hantent ses jours et ses nuits.  Ce texte avait pour but d'exorciser après le choc de Children of earth
1. Prologue

_Tu m'auras oublié…_

Assis seul, dans le noir, il se tenait là. Les minutes s'écoulaient, inexorablement, implacablement. Les yeux brulants d'avoir trop pleuré, il restait là, silencieux. Comme après une mauvaise cuite, il sentit la nausée qui le reprenait. Tout semblait si irréel et pourtant. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il en avait mal. Il se sentait vide, sale, seul, inutile. Comment avait-t-il pu en arriver là ? Comment tout ceci avait-t-il pu arriver ?

Il rejouait le fil des événements dans sa tête pour la centième fois, chaque minute, chaque seconde, espérant un enchaînement différent, une issue différente. Mais pourtant, les faits étaient bien là et lui ne l'était plus. Lui… Lui qu'il avait tant chéri, tant désiré, tant aimé. Jamais il n'avait autant voulu mourir qu'à cet instant. Mais ça lui était malheureusement impossible.

Tout son monde s'était écroulé en si peu de temps. Grey, Owen, Toshiko, Steven, Alice et Lui. Il n'osait même plus penser à son nom, il ne s'en donnait plus le droit. A quoi bon l'éternité si c'était pour avoir si mal. Bien sûr il avait souffert, des centaines de fois, fusillé, empoissonné, exterminé, brûlé, suicidé, poignardé… Mais la souffrance physique n'est rien comparée à celle qu'il endurait à cet instant. Il avait déjà aimé, plusieurs fois. Il avait déjà perdu des êtres chers, sa première femme, Estelle, la mère d'Alice. Mais là, les choses étaient totalement différentes. Son âme sœur n'était plus.

Le bouclier que les 4.5.6 avaient déployé autour de la Terre, bloquant toute possibilité de communication avec le reste de l'univers, s'était dissipé après l'annihilation de la menace. Il avait alors pu rentrer en contact avec un vaisseau de l'alliance galactique.

Il avait laissé Gwen avec Rhys. Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être en de meilleures mains. Elle devait prendre soin d'elle, prendre soin du bébé à venir. Elle avait protesté avec véhémence mais elle devait tourner la page. Lui en était incapable. L'indestructible capitaine Jack Harkness n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.

Il se leva, pour se rendre dans la salle voisine. Il devait le faire, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis son départ. Il posa sa main tremblante sur le panneau qui se trouvait sur la porte. Il pénétra dans une pièce dont les murs étaient couverts d'écrans divers. En son centre se trouvait une table. Un champ de force rayonnait au-dessus. Et dans ce champ de force…

J – Ianto…

Il était là, étendu, paisible, endormi pour l'éternité. On pouvait croire qu'il allait se réveiller. Jack n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser. Il avait passé un accord avec ceux qui l'avaient fait monter à leur bord. Grâce au manipulateur de vortex, il avait réussi à téléporter la dépouille de Ianto à bord. Il savait que le vaisseau dans lequel il se trouvait disposait de la technologie nécessaire pour transporter son compagnon sans risque de nuire à son intégrité physique.

Il avait pris le temps de réfléchir pendant les mois qui s'étaient écoulés et il en était arrivé à la conclusion folle et pourtant évidente qu'il devait retrouver le Docteur. Rose l'avait fait revenir à la vie en absorbant le cœur du T.A.R.D.I.S. Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas en faire de même ? Et quand bien même ça tournerait mal, s'il venait à en mourir lui-même, il pourrait rejoindre son cher amour à jamais. Une seule inconnue demeurait : le Docteur le laisserait-il agir ?

Le dispositif dans le quel se trouvait le jeune gallois le maintenait en suspension dans le temps. Jamais sa mâle beauté ne se flétrirait, pas tant qu'une lueur d'espoir resterait dans le cœur de Jack. Il contrôla les écrans qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la table. Aucun signe de décomposition, aucune altération. Il voulait tant le serrer dans ses bras, sentir son odeur encore une fois. Mais ça lui était impossible. S'il venait à briser le champ de force, le temps reprendrait immédiatement son cours. Il se contenta d'approcher la main au plus près, regardant le visage paisible de son amour.

J - Bonne nuit, doux prince. Que des essaims d'anges te bercent de leurs chants…

Shakespeare avait dû aimer comme lui-même aimait à cet instant pour écrire pareille phrase.

Le cœur lourd, la gorge serrée, Jack sortit de la pièce, non sans jeter un dernier regard vers l'homme qu'il aimait. D'une manière où d'une autre, il le retrouverait. Il s'en fit le serment.


	2. Chap 1  Inspection et relevés

-

A l'intérieur du T.A.R.D.I.S., le Docteur s'affairait autour de la console. Il appuya sur quelques boutons, releva un levier puis s'assit sur la banquette pour retirer ses chaussures l'une après l'autre. Il restait encore du sable à l'intérieur et ça le grattait horriblement. Une violente secousse le fit tomber sur le côté.

T – Oi ! C'est quoi ça ?

Sans prendre la peine de se rechausser, il se précipita sur l'écran de contrôle. Le T.A.R.D.I.S. semblait vouloir l'emmener quelque part, mais où ? Il attrapa son marteau et frappa à plusieurs endroits. Le vaisseau manifesta sa désapprobation en basculant violemment sur la gauche, faisant à nouveau tomber le Docteur.

T – C'est une révolte ? C'est un peu tard pour faire ta crise d'adolescence non ? Et tu veux aller où comme ça ? Quelque chose de plus accueillant que mon dernier voyage j'espère. De moins chaud surtout ! Voyons voir ça…

Il regarda de nouveau l'écran et son visage s'assombrit. Cardiff, il fallait que ce soit Cardiff.

Finalement, son vaisseau avait peut-être ressentit un besoin impérieux de faire le plein. Un petit arrêt ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. En espérant être le plus discret possible. Pas qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir Jack, mais il craignait que cela lui rappelle des souvenirs encore trop frais dans sa tête.  
Le T.A.R.D.I.S. s'arrêta, vacilla légèrement puis s'immobilisa complètement. Le Docteur enfila son manteau et sortit non sans avoir pris la peine de ranger le portable dans sa poche intérieure de veste. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à sa vue lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte le glaça d'effroi. Il ne s'était pas posé sur la place, au pied de la fontaine, comme d'habitude. Ou plutôt si, il s'était posé exactement au même endroit que de coutume. Le Docteur avait bien vérifié les coordonnées avant de sortir, pour être sûr de se trouver sur l'emplacement idéal pour faire le plein.

La grande esplanade située devant le Millenium Center avec laissé place à un immense cratère où des grues s'affairaient. La fontaine avait bel et bien disparu et l'endroit était maintenant méconnaissable. Que s'était-il passé pour que ce soit dans cet état ? Et qu'était-il arrivé à Jack et son équipe ? Le Docteur referma la porte du T.A.R.D.I.S. et se mit à inspecter le site. Mais les travaux de déblaiement étaient presque terminés et il lui restait assez peu d'indices à se mettre sous la dent.

Un ouvrier regardait le Docteur, intrigué. Qui pouvait bien être cet homme qui semblait inspecter le site ? Le Docteur le remarqua et s'avança vers lui. Il lui mit son porte carte sous le nez.

T - Bonjour, John Smith, Office International du bâtiment. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer le but de vos travaux ?

Ouvrier – Bonjour monsieur. Comment se fait-il que quelqu'un de l'Office International ne soit pas au courant de ce qui se passe ici ?

T – J'aimerais simplement que vous me fassiez un résumé clair et aussi précis que possible.

Ouvrier – Ooooh, je vois, c'est pour une inspection en vue de…

T _(le doigt sur la bouche)_ – Chut, n'en dites pas plus et répondez-moi. _(Puis faisant un clin d'œil complice)_ Et vite si possible, n'oubliez pas que j'ai un rapport à rédiger après.

Ouvrier – Nous avons pour mission de sécuriser et remblayer le site suite à l'explosion qui a eu lieu il y a quelques mois. Le cratère qu'elle a laissé est très instable. Visiblement, il y avait une construction souterraine qui descendait assez profondément sous terre, un stockage de déchets toxiques anciens. Nous devons en priorité sceller ce site aussi solidement que possible. Pour éviter des risques de contamination. Une sacrée semaine que celle-là ! Il s'en est fallu de peu que je ne sois pas là à vous parler ! Le monde était devenu dingue ! Des militaires partout ! Et les enfants ! Mon Dieu, les enfants !

T – Les enfants ? Comment ça les enfants ?

Ouvrier – Vous étiez où pour ne pas savoir ça ? Sur Mars ?

Le Docteur grimaça. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on veuille l'envoyer sur Mars à chaque fois ?

T – Vous savez, mon travail est très prenant, je ne sors que rarement et mon bureau de New-N.. York se trouve au 10e sous-sol. J'avais des piles de dossiers en retard. Je ne suis pas vraiment un homme d'action.

L'ouvrier le regarda avec un soupçon de doute puis poursuivit.

Ouvrier – Les enfants étaient comme possédés. Des créatures venues d'on ne sait où se sont manifestées. Il a fallu qu'elles viennent chez nous ! En Angleterre ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Et le gouvernement a organisé des rafles pour enlever les enfants à leurs familles. Il y a eu des émeutes un peu partout dans le pays. Dans le monde même ! Une vraie folie je vous dis. Et puis tout s'est soudain arrêté. Le premier ministre a été contraint à démissionner sans aucune explication hormis la responsabilité du drame qui s'est déroulé à Thames House où toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvaient ont été retrouvées mortes. Denise Ripley a pris la direction du gouvernement.

T – Je comprends que vous ayez été secoué par tout ça. Les ministres de ce pays ont bien du mal à finir un mandat ces derniers temps. Merci beaucoup pour le temps que vous m'avez accordé. Ce sera pris en compte dans mon rapport.

Ouvrier – Mais vous ne voulez pas avoir des précisions sur la natures des matériaux que l'on va employer ? Ou sur les techniques ?

T – ça ? Nooooon. J'ai déjà fait tous mes relevés et les résultats que j'ai obtenus ne pourront qu'aller en votre faveur. Encore merci et au revoir.

L'ouvrier le regarda s'éloigner, bouche bée. Le Docteur était inquiet. Le récit que lui avait fait cet homme ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il devait avoir des certitudes, pas des doutes. Il sortit donc son téléphone et composa un numéro. C'est à peine si le téléphone eut le temps de sonner.

T – Allo ?

_M – Docteur ? Que se passe-t-il ?_

T – Martha ? J'ai besoin de vous.

_M – De moi ? Mais comment ça ?_

T – Vous avez eu des nouvelles de Jack récemment ? Ou de Torchwood ? Je viens d'apprendre les événements qui ont eu lieu ici et je suis plutôt inquiet. Le T.A.R.D.I.S. m'a amené ici pour une raison et je dois savoir laquelle.

_M – Pas de nouvelles de Jack ou des autres depuis plusieurs mois. Impossible de les joindre. Le site de Torchwood 3 a été détruit en grande partie et UNIT a ordonné que l'on sécurise le reste. Enfin, c'est moi qui ai donné l'ordre de sécuriser le site. Tout ce que je peux vous donner, c'est l'adresse de Gwen Williams. Elle vient d'avoir une petite fille et elle est en congé prolongé. Je garde un œil sur elle, même si elle ne répond à aucun de mes appels. Je dois bien ça à Jack._

T – Merci Martha, ça va m'être bien utile. J'aurais peut-être plus de chance que vous.

_M – De rien Docteur. Vous voulez que je vous aide ?_

T – Non, ça ira, je vais me débrouiller. Vous avez sans doute mieux à faire. Remettre ce pays d'aplomb, c'est tout aussi important, si ce n'est plus. Encore merci.

_M – Docteur ?_

T – Oui ?

_M – Prenez soin de vous._

Le Docteur raccrocha. Un instant plus tard, le téléphone vibra et un sms s'afficha sur l'écran. Une fois l'adresse lue, il prit la direction de la maison de Gwen. C'était une charmante petite maison avec des jardinières fleuries en façade. Une poussette était garée devant l'entrée. Gwen était forcément là. Le Docteur s'approcha de la porte. Bébé dors, merci de frapper. Ce qu'il fit. Il entendit des pas qui s'approchaient et la porte s'ouvrit. Une jeune femme brune apparut, une tasse à main. Lorsqu'elle vit à qui elle avait ouvert, elle lui échappa des mains et se brisa sur le carrelage.

G – Vous ? !

T – Bonjour, je crois que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

-

_Jack ?_

Jack ?

Il fait si noir Jack…

J'ai peur !

Jack se redressa brutalement, le souffle court. Il était en nage. Dormir n'avait jamais été une réussite mais ces derniers temps, ses courtes nuits étaient hantées par des cauchemars. Et cette voix, cette voix, il ne cessait de l'entendre, nuit après nuit. Après avoir calmé sa respiration il posa ses pieds hors du lit et remonta ses bretelles sur son maillot de corps. Il se dirigea vers le lavabo qui était situé dans un angle de sa chambre et fit couler l'eau un instant, laissant sa main dessous. Il se la passa sur le visage, ferma le robinet et s'appuya sur le bord du lavabo, perdu dans ses pensées.  
**  
**_**Capitaine Harkness ? Le commandant vous demande au poste de contrôle.**_

Jack termina de s'habiller puis sortit de sa chambre. Il traversa le long couloir éclairé par des lumières orangées puis, se tournant vers la gauche, appuya sur un bouton. Il pénétra alors dans un ascenseur. Arrivé à destination, il emprunta un nouveau couloir et s'arrêta devant une porte dorée. Il posa sa main sur une sorte de scanner puis se pencha ensuite vers un capteur oculaire. Une fois ces procédures effectuées, la porte s'ouvrit. Il entra alors dans une immense salle. Il y avait de nombreux écrans de part et d'autre de la salle, des officiers s'affairaient à leurs postes respectifs. Jack approcha du poste principal et se mit au garde à vous pour saluer le commandant.

Le commandant Ugluk Blop dirigeait le S.P.S.S. RTC 42 depuis 15 ans. L'Alliance galactique et la Proclamation de l'Ombre l'avait nommé à ce poste dû au fait de ses états de service irréprochables. C'était un Uvodni qui avait beaucoup œuvré pour la fin du conflit interminable qui existait entre son peuple et celui des Malakh. Lorsque le traité de paix fut enfin signé, il offrit ses services à l'alliance.

Il avait eu connaissance des agissements du Capitaine Harkness et respectait le grand homme de terrain qu'il était. Il savait le rôle primordial qu'il avait joué quand Davros et les daleks avaient volés toutes ces planètes dans le but de détruire l'univers tout entier. C'est pour cette raison qu'il avait répondu favorablement à son appel sans une seule d'hésitation.

U – Capitaine, les recherches pour retrouver votre ami le Docteur sont pour le moment infructueuses. Nous avons lancé des sondes un peu partout mais aucune ne nous a retransmis de signal indiquant sa présence. Êtes-vous sûr que les données que vous nous avez communiquées sont exactes ?

J – Sûr et certain. Je suis monté plusieurs fois dans son T.A.R.D.I.S., j'ai même procédé à des réparations à son bord. Mes données sont fiables. J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé de grave. Avec cette fâcheuse tendance qu'il a à se fourrer dans le pétrin dès que l'occasion se présente. Ce serait terrible.

U – Plusieurs sondes ne sont pas encore revenues. Tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu.

J – J'ai confiance, on le retrouvera. On ne peut que le retrouver. L'espace a beau être immense, il ne le sera jamais assez pour lui et moi.

Jack avait beau faire le fier, il était anxieux et avait du mal à le cacher. Ugluk n'était pas dupe mais ne le releva pas. En dehors de l'aide qu'il apportait au capitaine, il avait une mission à accomplir pour la Proclamation de l'Ombre. Il transportait un chargement de cristaux qui avaient été prélevés sur une planète située dans une autre galaxie. Une planète qui était inhabitée depuis quelques temps. Il y a quelques mois encore, il y avait encore un centre de loisirs en pleine activité qui affichait complet et ce malgré les radiations que produisait le soleil de cette planète. Mais un incident a provoqué son évacuation.

La Proclamation avait lancé des expéditions afin de procéder à des prélèvements sur cette planète afin de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Et c'était la cargaison que transportait le RTC 42. Les précieux cristaux étaient enfermés dans des containers étanches et scellés qui étaient stockés dans une des soutes les plus reculées du vaisseau.

De tout le personnel qui se trouvait à bord, le seul qui pouvait réellement en approcher était Jack. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose. A part peut-être mourir. Mais le commandant savait que ça n'avait que peu de conséquences. Il avait donc donné une mission à Jack. Il devait aller faire des relevés au plus près du container, les capteurs ne résistant pas aux radiations bien longtemps.  
Jack salua une nouvelle fois le commandant et sortit du poste de contrôle. Il emprunta un nouveau couloir et pris un nouvel ascenseur. Il entra alors dans un vestiaire et ouvrit un casier métallique bleu. Ce casier le faisait sourire à chaque fois. Après une douche de stérilisation, Jack enfila donc sa combinaison, plus pour protéger les autres que lui-même.

En effet, il évitait ainsi de contaminer sa peau et ses cheveux avec les radiations. Il prit ensuite l'appareil qui permettait de faire les relevés et pénétra dans le premier sas. Il mit alors son casque qu'il scella avec précaution et passa dans le sas suivant. Il fixa alors un tuyau sur l'orifice qui se trouvait sur le devant et appuya sur le bouton qui se trouvait à sa droite. Stérilisé, pressurisé, il put enfin pénétrer dans la soute où se trouvaient les containers. Il commença à procéder aux relevés quotidiens, surveillant de temps en temps le cadran de la montre qui se trouvait à son poignet droit. Aucune activité anormale n'était à signaler, comme d'habitude. Il fit le tour des différents containers, dirigeant le capteur vers des points stratégiques. C'était un simple contrôle de routine qu'il avait maintenant coutume de faire depuis plusieurs semaines. Encore quelques mesures et il pourrait retourner dans sa chambre. Il pourrait aller le voir.

_**Capitaine Harkness ? Rendez-vous immédiatement au secteur 51.**_

Jack sursauta et manqua faire tomber son appareil. Niveau 51 ? C'était l'infirmerie ! Une boule d'angoisse se noua dans sa gorge.

_**Capitaine Harkness ? C'est urgent. On vous attend. Venez vite !**_


	3. Chap 2 Infusion et réveil difficile

-  
« PAF ! »

La main de Gwen s'abattit avec fracas sur la joue du Docteur.

T – Oï ! Quel accueil !

Il se frottait le visage pour calmer le feu dû au geste de la jeune femme. Celle-ci le regardait maintenant, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur, semblant déjà regretter son geste puis soudain, elle s'effondra dans les bras du Docteur.

G – Où étiez-vous passé hein ? Où étiez-vous bon sang ! Ils seraient sûrement encore là !

Elle frappait la poitrine du seigneur du temps, le visage baigné de larmes et de colère. Une fois la surprise passée, le Docteur posa une main à l'arrière de la tête de Gwen et l'autre entre ses omoplates. Doucement, il la rapprocha de lui.

T – Chut, allons. Calmez-vous et expliquez moi.

Les coups de Gwen ralentirent puis s'arrêtèrent complètement. Elle était maintenant là, à sangloter dans les bras de cet inconnu qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, sur un écran d'ordinateur, alors que le monde était sur le point de s'écrouler. La lente respiration de celui-ci l'apaisa. Elle sortit alors de l'étreinte, essuyant ses joues puis invita le Docteur à la suivre dans le salon proche de l'entrée.

G – Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé sur Terre ! ?

T – J'ai vu le résultat sur la place, mais je n'ai eu qu'un rapide résumé des événements. Vous savez où se trouve Jack ?

Gwen regarda le Docteur, pleine de désarroi. Visiblement, il n'était au courant de rien. La journée risquait d'être longue et elle aurait besoin d'une boisson chaude. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se resservir une infusion, la première étant répandue sur le sol de l'entrée.

G – Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

T – ça ira, je vous remercie. Très jolie maison que vous avez là.

Pendant que Gwen était partie à la cuisine, le Docteur fit le tour de la pièce. Des cadres étaient posés sur la cheminée. Dans l'un des cadres, toute l'équipe de Torchwood au grand complet, au mariage de Gwen. Les jeunes mariés étaient là, heureux, sales certes, mais heureux. Jack, dans son éternel uniforme, posait à la gauche de la mariée. Il remarqua aussi une jeune femme asiatique dont le visage ne lui était pas inconnu, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Sur une autre, il vit le Hub, Gwen en train de lancer un ballon en direction d'un autre homme. A l'arrière plan, le Docteur aperçu Jack dans une pièce à l'étage. Il était avec un autre homme, ce jeune Ianto Jones qui avait fait des remarques si pertinentes la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Jack le regardait dans les yeux tout en lui passant la main dans les cheveux dans un geste d'une grande tendresse. Le Docteur sourit. Décidément, rien, ni personne ne semble lui résister.

Le retour de Gwen le sortit de ses pensées et il se tourna vers elle. Elle s'installa dans un fauteuil, une tasse fumante dans les mains, le regard perdu dans le vague. D'une voix encore faible, elle commença son récit.

G – Tout est allé si vite. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser que tout est fini. Ça fait pourtant 13 mois maintenant. Tout a commencé quand les enfants du monde entier se sont figés. Ils se sont mis à parler d'une seule et même voix, répétant la même phrase, « Nous arrivons ». Avec Jack et Ianto, nous avons commencé à faire notre enquête, mais le MI5 ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Ils ont piégé Jack.

T – Piégé Jack ? Comment ça piégé Jack ? Je le croyais plus malin que ça.

G – Ils sont parvenus à mettre une bombe à l'intérieur de lui, réduisant ainsi le Hub en cendres. Ianto et moi-même sommes parvenus à nous enfuir, laissant Jack à son triste sort. Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il ne peut pas mourir. Et il s'est retrouvé pris au piège dans un bloc de béton. Avec l'aide de mon époux, Rhys, nous l'avons libéré et nous sommes allés nous réfugier dans les anciens locaux de Torchwood. Après avoir récupéré un minimum d'équipement, nous avons appris à quoi étaient dus les agissements étranges des enfants.  
Une menace extraterrestre était revenue. 4 5 6, c'est ainsi qu'on les nommait. Je n'ai jamais su d'où ils venaient mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils menaçaient la planète. Jack avait déjà été confronté à ces êtres et avait dû leur remettre de jeunes orphelins pour qu'ils partent, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et cette fois, ils réclamaient un dixième des enfants de toute la planète. Et ces enfants, ils s en servaient comme d une drogue ! Une drogue, vous vous rendez compte ? Et si nous n'accédions pas à leur requête, ils allaient anéantir l'ensemble de la population.

Nous avons décidé d'intervenir, de prendre les choses en main avant que le gouvernement ne commette l'irréparable. Nous avions, grâce à l'aide d'une jeune femme qui se trouvait sur place, réuni suffisamment d'éléments pour que le MI5 nous laisse faire. Je suis restée dans le hangar à surveiller pendant mon mari était allé mettre ces éléments à l'abri de toute menace. Jack et Ianto…

La voix de Gwen s'étrangla. D'une main tremblante, elle prit sa tasse sur la table et but une grande gorgée.

G – Jack et Ianto se sont rendus à Thames House pour intervenir. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme nous le pensions. Les créatures ont répandu un poison qui a éliminé tous les occupants du bâtiment. Ianto… n'a pas survécu. Jack a ensuite été mis aux arrêts. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même, il n'a même pas lutté. La seule chose qu'il ait réussi à faire, c'est nous faire libérer Rhys et moi-même.

Le Docteur écoutait le récit de Gwen, la gorge serrée. Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça ? Comment le T.A.R.D.I.S. avait-il pu rester sourd aux appels de détresse de la Terre ?

G – L'armée a été chargée d'enlever les enfants à leurs familles pour les emmener dans un lieu qui avait été désigné par les 4 5 6. Avec Rhys, nous avons essayé d'en protéger certains, dont les neveux de Ianto. Le pays était au bord du chaos. Mais pendant ce temps, Jack a trouvé une solution pour retourner la technologie de ces créatures infernales contre elles. Malheureusement, il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de sacrifier son petit fils Steven.

T – Son petit fils ? Jack a eu des descendants ?

G – Une fille oui, Alice. Mais Jack l'a perdue elle aussi. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné son geste, même si ça a sauvé l'humanité. La mort de Ianto, ainsi que celle de Steven, c'était bien plus que Jack ne pouvait le supporter. Ça l'a anéanti. Il est parti, il a quitté la planète, ça va bientôt faire cinq mois. Je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui depuis. Tout ce à quoi je croyais, tout ce qui faisait mon quotidien, tout est mort en l'espace de cinq jours.

Gwen restait là, le regard dans le vague.

T – Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé.

A cet instant, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

R – C'est moi, je suis r… bordel, c'est quoi ça ! Gwen, tout va bien ? T'es où ?

Un homme fit irruption dans le salon, le regard affolé. Il sembla soulagé en voyant que Gwen était assise dans la pièce puis son regard se posa sur le Docteur.

R – C'est qui ce gars ?

G – Rhys, c'est le Docteur. Docteur, je vous présente mon cher époux, Rhys. Veuillez l'excuser pour ses manières un peu rustres.

R – Un docteur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es malade ? Tosh est malade ?

Gwen se leva pour aller rassurer Rhys. Elle lui passa la main dans les cheveux.

G – Mais non gros bêta. Pas ce genre de docteur. Il s'agit DU Docteur. Tu sais bien, je t'en ai déjà parlé.

Le regard de Rhys passa de suspicieux à surpris. C'était donc lui, le fameux Docteur dont Gwen avait parlé lors de ce terrible jour ? Ça n'était que lui ? Il ne paraissait pourtant pas si vieux.

R – Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Il n'arrive pas un peu après la bataille ? (puis se tournant vers le Docteur) Hein ? Vous étiez passé où ?

Le Docteur s'était levé pour saluer Rhys mais vu la tournure de la conversation, il stoppa son élan, de peur de se prendre un nouveau coup. Vu la carrure de l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui, il préféra attendre que Gwen lui explique la situation. Rhys regardait le Docteur de travers. Visiblement, il n'avait pas l'air ravi de voir sa femme replonger dans tout ce bazar. Mais il écouta le récit de Gwen et sembla se calmer. Une fois la menace de tempête disparue, le Docteur se releva et entama des vas et viens dans le salon.

T – J'imagine que ces créatures avaient une technologie très avancée pour parvenir à leurs fins. Vous dites qu'elles sont arrivées comme ça, dans un grand rayon enflammé et qu'elles sont reparties de la même façon. Le vaisseau mère devait se trouver à une distance moyenne de la Terre. Ils ont dû créer une sorte de bouclier enfermant la planète dans une bulle isolante. Ce doit sans doute être pour ça que je n'ai pas capté de message d'alerte. Oui, c'est sûrement ça.

Le Docteur se parlait plus qu'il ne parlait à Gwen et Rhys. A force de le voir gesticuler dans son salon tout en débitant ses hypothèses incompréhensibles, le gallois préféra partir à la cuisine se servir une bière. Lorsqu'il revint dans le salon, le Docteur était toujours en train de s'agiter.

T – Jack a pris la décision qui s'imposer. Le pauvre. Comme je comprends ce qu'il a dû ressentir. Sacrifier sa chair et son sang pour sauver le plus grand nombre. Je ne sais que trop bien ce que cela implique. Je ne le blâmerai pas non plus de s'être enfui. Qui suis-je pour juger cela ? En revanche, le T.A.R.D.I.S. m'a mené jusqu'ici pour une bonne raison et je pense que cette raison, c'est Jack. Je dois le retrouver. Vous ne savez vraiment pas où il a pu aller ?

G – Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est parti sur un vaisseau de l'alliance galactique. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus, ni le nom du vaisseau, ni sa destination. Je n'ai aucun moyen de le joindre. J'aurais pourtant grandement besoin de lui parler. Quelque chose de terrible est arrivé peu après son départ.

T (fronçant un sourcil) – Quelque chose de terrible dites-vous ? Une nouvelle menace ?

G – Non, mais Jack m'en voudrait sûrement s'il ne venait pas à le savoir. Le corps de Ianto a disparu.

-

Jack trépignait dans le sas de décontamination. Il ne pouvait pas passer outre la procédure. Dans sa tête, ça se bousculait. Que pouvait-il s'être passé pour qu'on l'appelle en urgence à l'infirmerie. L'attente était insupportable. Le voyant situé devant lui passa au vert, ce qui lui indiqua que la procédure était terminée. Jack sortit en trombe de la salle, après avoir ôté sa combinaison.

Il se précipita dans l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton qui devait le mener au bon niveau. _Plus vite, plus vite bon sang !_ Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas à entretenir son angoisse, il s'arrêta en cours de route. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, une jeune uvodni s'apprêta à rentrer, mais au lieu de ça, elle laissa tomber les dossiers qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Si Jack n'avait pas été si préoccupé par l'appel qu'il avait reçu, il aurait remarqué qu'elle avait rougi.

La porte se referma sous le nez de cette pauvre jeune femme et l'ascenseur reprit sa course. Arrivé au bon niveau, Jack s'engouffra dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie, bousculant ça et là le personnel qui s'y trouvait, ne prêtant pas attention aux exclamations et aux cris.

Essoufflé, paniqué, il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Ianto. Son amant était toujours là, étendu. Apparemment, rien n'avait changé. Le médecin en chef, Viteï Skolef, était en train de s'affairer sur un des moniteurs qui se trouvaient contre la cloison qui lui faisait face.

J – Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cette alerte ?

V – Nous avons reçu une alerte. Il y a eu un pic d'activité, il y a environ 25 minutes. Ça ne s'était jamais produit précédemment. Et si vous voulez bien venir…

Viteï s'était tourné vers Jack pour l'inviter à venir voir les données affichées à l'écran mais il resta un instant silencieux, la bouche entre-ouverte. Jack était vraiment parti précipitamment de la cellule de décontamination.

V – euh… si vous voulez, il y a des combinaisons dans le casier qui se trouve là. Je pense que vous en trouverez une à votre taille. Ce serait plus raisonnable d'en mettre une avant de déclencher une émeute à l'entrepont.

Jack s'exécuta sans broncher. Il était trop impatient de savoir ce qui s'était passé et pas assez pudique pour rougir de la situation. Une fois rhabillé, il s'approcha de Skolef. Les relevés qu'il voyait à l'écran semblaient pourtant normaux si ce n'est un léger pic relevé dans la région du cortex cérébral. _Mais comment était-ce possible ? Ianto était m… dans cet état depuis plusieurs mois maintenant._ Jack n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux du tracé qui était à nouveau désespérément plat.

J - Il est revenu ? Mais comment ça se peut ? Il était dans mes bras quand il a cessé de respirer. J'ai senti son cœur stopper.

V - Il n'y a sûrement pas de quoi s'affoler. Sans doute une légère surcharge dans le réseau électrique. Mais j'ai préféré vous en faire part séance tenante. Vous aviez été très spécifique sur le fait d'être informé du moindre changement.

Jack resta encore un instant à revérifier les données relevées dans la dernière heure. Puis il se tourna vers la console où reposait son cher amour. Il remercia Skolef de l'avoir informé puis lui signifia son désir de se retrouver seul. Le médecin s'inclina pour saluer le capitaine puis sortit de la pièce.

Jack approcha sa main du champ de force qui enveloppait le corps de Ianto. Il sentait l'énergie qui s'en dégageait lui chatouiller la paume. Il avait eu tellement peur. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit, il ne s'en relèverait sans doute jamais.

Il appuya alors sur quelques touches de la console et une seconde banquette sortit du sol. Il était fréquent que Jack s'allonge quelques instants aux côtés de son amant et qu'il reste là à le regarder. Plus rien n'avait d'importance quand il restait là.

Une fois installé sur la banquette, Jack se mit sur le côté. Il aurait tellement voulu passer sa main dans les cheveux de Ianto, caresser sa nuque. Mais malheureusement, ça lui restait impossible. Il se contenta donc de le regarder.

J – Si tu savais comme c'est difficile. Chaque jour te voir là, étendu, silencieux. Ne pouvoir te toucher, ne pouvoir te sentir ou t'entendre.

Je ne pensais pas que tu me manquerais à ce point. Je n'aurais jamais pensé m'attacher autant à quelqu'un. Si j'avais su, j'aurais répondu à ton « je t'aime » avant que la vie ne t'arrache à moi. Je ne te mérite sans doute pas. Non, je ne te mérite sûrement pas. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et de loyal. Ce que je ne serai jamais. Je n'ai jamais su que fuir et laisser derrière moi ceux qui avaient eu la folie de me faire confiance. Toi aussi, je t'ai abandonné.

J'aurais dû rester dans cette salle, te faire sortir. Tu n'aurais jamais dû te trouver là, à mes côtés. J'oublie trop souvent que je suis le seul à être invulnérable. Malheureusement.

Je suis fou de penser que je pourrai te ramener. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de croire que nous sommes faits pour nous retrouver. D'une manière ou d'une autre. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour que tu foules à nouveau le sol, n'importe quoi.  
Épuisé par la poussée d'adrénaline et le stress qu'il avait subi, il se laissa aller. Ses muscles se relâchèrent, sa respiration ralentit et il s'endormit profondément.

Les minutes passèrent sur les deux amants allongés côte à côte. Pendant ce temps, le vaisseau poursuivait sa course dans l'espace, en direction du spacio-port qui attendait la précieuse cargaison. Il avançait à vitesse constante mais allait bientôt passer une porte d'hyper espace pour atteindre les coordonnées 10-42-9 K9. Le voyage touchait à sa fin et une nouvelle mission leur serait sûrement confiée.

_Jack…___

_Jack… ___

_Il n'y a rien ici. Rien du tout.___

_Jack ! _

Jack se réveilla une nouvelle fois en sursaut et manqua de tomber de sa banquette. Face à lui, Ianto avait les yeux grands ouverts.


	4. Chap 3 Des révélations et un voyage

Rhys regardait Gwen avec surprise. Visiblement, il ne semblait pas au courant de ce détail. Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le faire savoir lorsque sa femme reprit la parole.

G – Jack est parti si vite. Il n'a même pas attendu que les cérémonies commémoratives aient lieu. Il voulait parcourir la planète, en quête de paix, d'absolution. Il voulait trouver une raison pour rester sur cette planète où il avait tout perdu. De mon côté, je réglai les derniers détails avant les obsèques de Ianto avec sa sœur. Nous nous étions quelque peu rapprochées à la suite des événements. Et elle comme moi avions perdu quelqu'un de très proche.  
Quand je suis arrivée à la morgue, le préparateur m'attendait. Il avait l'air très embêté. Il me demanda de le suivre dans la salle réfrigérée où étaient stockés les corps de Thames house. Et il m'annonça, avec beaucoup de précautions, que le corps de mon ami n'était plus là.

R – Et tu ne m'as rien dit ? Le mariage n'est pas sensé être l'engagement où l'on ne se cache rien ? Bon sang Gwen !

G – Rhys ! S'il te plaît. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire. Ce que j'ai toujours fait, tous les jours, depuis 3 ans. J'ai demandé au préparateur s'il y avait par hasard un corps qui n'avait pas été réclamé. Quelqu'un qui aurait pu prendre la place de Ianto dans le cercueil.

T – Torchwood ou comment dissimuler la vérité au reste du monde. Décidément, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas. Mais il y a des mensonges qui se justifient.

G – N'est-ce pas. Comme Ianto avait expressément demandé à ce que celui-ci reste fermé dans ses dernières volontés, c'était parfait. Pas de mise en bière publique, des obsèques sobres. Je n'avais besoin que d'un corps pour éviter d'ébruiter cette disparition. J'ai usé d'un peu de charme et de Redcon pour parvenir à mes fins. Deux heures après, le cercueil était prêt pour la cérémonie.

Rhys était abasourdi. Gwen avait expliqué tout ça avec tellement de naturel et de détachement. Le Docteur regardait lui aussi la jeune femme. Il voyait à quel point tout cela avait pu la faire souffrir, à quel point ça la faisait encore souffrir.

R – Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'en ais pas parlé à Jack quand on l'a revu six mois plus tard. Il ne serait peut-être pas parti. Pas comme ça. Je ne peux pas dire que je n'ai pas été soulagé quelque part de le voir partir, mais j'ai bien vu à quel point ça t'a affectée. Tu n'as plus jamais été complètement la même depuis tout ça. J'admets même que ça me manque un peu, l'adrénaline, courir, l'odeur du café chaud le matin.

Gwen se tourna vers Rhys, des larmes dans les yeux. Elle-même n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi elle n'avait rien dit à Jack ce fameux soir. La fatigue de la grossesse, les hormones, la peur, la tristesse. Elle n'en avait aucune idée mais elle s'en voulait terriblement. Jack s'était évanoui dans les airs et il était parti sans savoir que l'amour de sa vie s'était volatilisé sans raison apparente.  
Le visage du Docteur s'éclaira subitement et il se dressa comme un diable hors de sa boîte, faisant sursauter Gwen et Rhys.

T – Et si le départ de Jack et la disparition de Ianto étaient liés ? Et si notre cher ami capitaine était parti dans l'espoir de trouver une issue différente ? A force de ne pouvoir mourir, on en vient à désirer que les autres vivent éternellement. Jack est plein de ressources. Mais j'aimerais en avoir le cœur net. Vous pouvez m'emmener à la morgue où se trouvait le corps de Ianto ?

Gwen se leva à son tour. Et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, elle embrassa Rhys. Rien de tel pour couper court à toute conversation. Elle attrapa son blouson de cuir et son trousseau de clefs.

G – Rhys, tu veux bien donner le bain à Tosh ce soir ? Je vais essayer de rentrer aussi vite que possible. Je prends mon portable au cas où. Je pense être entre de bonnes mains.

T – Les meilleures. Je vous la ramènerai en parfaite santé. Je vous le promets. C'est juste une petite vérification de routine.

Et ils sortirent en trombe de la maison.

G – Merci de nettoyer la tasse dans l'entrée. Je t'aime !

Gwen ouvrit la porte du monospace qui était garé dans la rue. Le Docteur monta côté passager. Son regard s'arrêta sur la petite figurine qui était accrochée au rétroviseur. Un petit personnage tout blanc, avec deux grands yeux noirs. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

G – Tosh adore ce jouet. Elle rigole à chaque fois que Rhys appuie dessus.

Les humains sont décidément surprenants.  
Le trajet fut rapide et étonnamment silencieux. Gwen gara sa voiture devant la morgue et ils descendirent. Le Docteur sortit une nouvelle fois son papier psychique pour le présenter au gardien.

T – John Smith, services d'hygiène. Nous venons pour l'inspection annuelle.

Agent – Mais deux personnes sont déjà venues la semaine dernière. Je pensais que tout était en règle.

T – Nous avons quelques contrôles supplémentaires à effectuer. Vous pouvez nous indiquer où se trouve la salle réfrigérée ?  
Le gardien s'exécuta et les accompagna jusqu'à l'entrée de la salle.

G – Merci beaucoup. Nous vous préviendrons lorsque nous aurons terminé. Vous pouvez disposer.

Une fois que le gardien se fut éloigné, le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique et commença à faire le tour de la pièce. Gwen observait la scène, intriguée. Elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

T – Intéressant. Très intéressant. Vous pouvez m'indiquer où se trouve le compartiment où était sensé se trouver le corps de votre ami ?

D'un geste de la main, Gwen lui indiqua le compartiment. Le Docteur pointa son tournevis et celui-ci se mit à vibrer d'une manière différente.

T – C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Brillant ! Vraiment brillant !

G – Quoi ? Vous avez trouvé quoi ?

T – Il y a des résidus. Des signes évidents d'une téléportation. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un a fait en sorte que le corps de votre ami se téléporte ailleurs. Et si mes calculs sont exacts…

G – Quoi ? Téléportation ? Vous voulez dire que…

T – Oui, je pense que Jack n'est pas parti seul de la planète. D'ailleurs, si j'en crois ce que je vois là, il doit se trouver à proximité du point 10-42-9 K9. Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est un lieu utilisé fréquemment par la Proclamation de l'ombre pour passer en hyper espace. Il va se rendre chez eux. Mais pourquoi ?

G – La proclamation de quoi ?

T – La proclamation de l'ombre. Torchwood ne vous a donc rien appris ?

G – Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fichue proclamation ? Et qu'est-ce que Jack fait avec eux ?

T – ça, j'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi. Ça vous dirait de faire un petit tour ?

Le Docteur regardait Gwen, les yeux pétillants de malice. Il avait une idée en tête et quelque soit la réponse de la jeune femme, il était bien décidé à suivre cette idée. Gwen resta un instant silencieuse. Elle avait beau ne pas connaître cet homme, elle savait que Jack était prêt à le suivre aveuglément. Il l'avait déjà fait plusieurs fois. Si Jack avait tant confiance dans cet homme, c'est qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

G – Pourquoi pas. Je veux savoir. Si mes amis sont en danger, je veux être là.

T – Parfait. Alors ramenez-moi à Roald Dahl place.

Après avoir salué une nouvelle fois le gardien et l'avoir rassuré sur le fait que l'inspection s'était bien passée, ils remontèrent dans le monospace. Pendant le trajet, Gwen se posa un tas de questions. Prenait-elle vraiment la bonne décision ? N'était-ce pas insensé ? Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Qu'adviendrait-il de Rhys et de Toshiko ? Elle stoppa le véhicule et se tourna vers le Docteur pour le questionner mais il était déjà sorti du véhicule et semblait se diriger vers une cabine bleue.  
Elle sortit rapidement de la voiture, la verrouilla et avança d'un pas rapide pour rattraper le Docteur qui était rentré dans la cabine. Que pouvait-il bien faire dans cette cabine ? A quoi cela allait-il bien pouvoir leur servir ? Après une légère hésitation, elle rentra à son tour.

G – Nan mais vous vous moquez de moi ?

-

Jack se passa la main sur le visage. Lorsqu'il regarda une nouvelle fois son compagnon, il avait de nouveau les yeux clos. Avait-il rêvé ? Pour en être sûr, il se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers l'écran de contrôle. Les données ne pouvaient pas mentir.

L'activité du cortex cérébral montrait un pic plus marqué que le précédent. Quelque chose avait bougé. Mais comment cela se pouvait-il ? C'était tout simplement impossible. Le cœur de Jack battait à lui en faire exploser la poitrine. Il retourna vers la couche de son compagnon, posa les mains sur le bord.

J – Ianto ? Ianto tu m'entends ? Je dois devenir cinglé. Tu ne peux pas être là. J'aimerais tant que ce soit le cas.

L'électrocardiogramme était désespérément silencieux. Skolef entra précipitamment dans la salle.

V – Que s'est-il passé ? On a reçu une alerte au poste de contrôle. Encore un pic d'activité ?

J – Oui. Mais plus rien depuis.

V – Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle.

J – C'est que… le pic n'est pas la seule chose qui se soit passée ici. Je suis persuadé que Ianto avait les yeux ouverts.

V – Mais c'est impossible ! Il n'y a aucun signe d'activité cardiaque ou cérébrale, hormis ces pics bien entendu. Vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir imaginé ça ?

Jack se tourna vers le corps de son amant. Il approcha une nouvelle fois la main du champ de force.

J – Comment pourrais-je imaginer une chose pareille ? Il s'était bien tourné vers moi, il me regardait !

V – Attendez, je vais consulter les archives de la caméra de surveillance. J'espère que cette fois-ci vous ne l'avez pas coupée.

Jack jeta un regard glacial au médecin. Il est vrai qu'en général, lorsqu'il restait avec Ianto, il coupait la caméra de surveillance. Ces instants, il ne les voulait que pour lui. Mais cette fois-là, il n'en avait rien fait. Skolef appuya sur une séquence de touches sur le clavier et sélectionna le fichier qui contenait les enregistrements de la dernière heure.  
Malheureusement, aucun signe de mouvement à l'image. Le corps de Ianto restait désespérément immobile. On voyait simplement Jack s'éveiller en sursaut et se précipiter vers l'écran de contrôle. Skolef se tourna vers le capitaine, l'air désolé.

V – étonnant. Mais je ne vois rien qui corrobore vos dires. Si on ne tient pas compte des relevés, rien ne s'est passé ici. Vous devriez aller vous reposer. La journée a été éprouvante pour vous. Je vais faire venir l'équipe de nuit. Si quoique ce soit se reproduit, nous vous en tiendrons informé.

J – Vous avez sans doute raison. J'ai dû rêver. Merci beaucoup.

La mort dans l'âme, Jack sortit de la pièce non sans avoir une dernière fois posé son regard sur Ianto avec un pincement au cœur.

Il déambula dans les couloirs pendant plusieurs minutes, semblant avoir oublié où se trouvait sa chambre. La vie avait-elle décidé de se venger de lui ? De lui faire payer son effronterie ? Il était immortel et bien soit, il allait souffrir. Le tribut qu'il avait payé jusqu'à présent était si lourd. Pendant qu'il avançait, ses mains s'égaraient dans ses poches. Il buta alors sur un objet qui se trouvait dans la poche gauche. Il s'arrêta, s'appuya contre le mur et le regarda. La lumière bleutée du couloir se reflétait dans le cadran et Jack laissa ses doigts caresser les boutons-poussoir qui se trouvaient sur le dessus. Le tic-tac de la trotteuse semblait envahir tout l'espace. _On peut faire tellement de choses avec un chronomètre._

J – Mais pas remonter le temps.

Y – Est-ce que vous allez bien capitaine ? Je peux vous aider ?

Jack sursauta, essuya à la hâte la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et se tourna vers Yenida Skolef. C'était l'épouse de Viteï. Elle était chargée de l'intendance du niveau. Il essaya de sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

J – Merci, ça ira. Je suis plutôt fatigué. Je vais aller me reposer dans ma chambre.

La jeune femme le regarda s'éloigner. Cet homme semble si jeune et si vieux à la fois. Il a dû traverser bien des épreuves pour en arriver là.  
Jack entra enfin dans sa chambre, retira ses chaussures et sa combinaison. Ses affaires étaient posées sur une chaise. Yenida avait sans doute dû les rapporter à la demande de son époux. Il s'allongea sur son lit, fixa le plafond et céda une nouvelle fois à la fatigue. Jamais il n'avait autant dormi que ces derniers temps.

Un signal retentit indiquant que le vaisseau allait passer en hyper-espace. Dans quelques heures ils arriveraient à destination. Mais Jack ne l'entendit pas. Il dormait d'un sommeil très agité.

_Jack…_  
_  
__Jack, je m'éloigne ! ___

_Ne les laisse pas faire ! ___

  
_Jack ! Je t'en prie, viens m'aider !_

Jack se redressa sur sa couchette. Des perles de sueur gouttaient de son visage. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Encore un de ses cauchemars, mais ça semblait pourtant si réel. Il se dirigea vers sa douche. Un peu d'eau fraîche lui remettrait sûrement les idées d'aplomb. En tout cas, ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Il alluma l'eau et s'appuya sur la paroi de la cabine, laissant le jet couler sur lui.

_Capitaine Harkness au rapport ! Vous êtes attendu au poste de contrôle._

L'annonce manqua faire glisser Jack dans la cabine de douche. Il sortit, se sécha et enfila ses affaires. Il avait déjà manqué provoquer une émeute à l'infirmerie, il n'allait pas en provoquer une autre au poste de contrôle. Puis il sortit de sa cabine et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Que pouvait donc lui vouloir Blop ? Ça ne pouvait pas être l'inspection, il était encore trop tôt. Et les données que Jack avait consultées juste avant de sortir de sa cabine étaient très claires. Il leur restait encore quatre heures avant d'arriver à la Proclamation. Il s'arrêta à un distributeur de boissons et prit une cannette énergisante. Toutes ces émotions lui donnaient l'impression de sortir d'une gueule de bois.

Il entra dans la salle de commandes et avança vers le poste du commandant. Il salua les officiers qui se trouvaient sur son passage non sans remarquer que ceux-ci le regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à saluer le commandant comme à l'accoutumée, il se contenta de rester là, la bouche ouverte.

T – Une petite banane pour bien démarrer la journée ?


	5. Chap 4 Retrouvailles et rancoeur

-

J – Doc ! ? ! Mais comment… Pincez-moi, je rêve !

Le Docteur éclata de rire. Il avait réussi à faire perdre son assurance légendaire au capitaine Harkness. Il en était plutôt satisfait d'ailleurs.

J – Wibbley Wobbley, tout ça. Le T.A.R.D.I.S. m'a amené à Cardiff. J'y ai trouvé pas mal de changements et ça m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. Alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête. Tu me connais, les mystères, ça m'a toujours plu. De fil en aiguille, j'en suis arrivé à la seule conclusion possible et me voilà. Mais je tiens à dire que j'ai reçu une petite aide non négligeable.

G – Jack ? C'est bien toi ?

Gwen sortit timidement de derrière le Docteur. Elle se remettait tant bien que mal de son premier voyage dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. et essayait de se convaincre qu'elle était dans l'espace. Mais tout cela n'était rien comparé au fait de retrouver son capitaine sain et sauf. Enfin, sauf, c'était une certitude. Sain par contre, ça restait à démontrer.

J – Gwen ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

Jack n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Gwen s'était jetée dans ses bras, manquant le faire tomber.

« Paf »

G – Pourquoi t'es parti comme ça ? Tu n'avais pas le droit de me laisser. Tu n'avais pas le droit !

Gwen sanglotait à chaudes larmes. La colère et le désarroi se lisaient dans ses yeux. Jack restait silencieux, ne sachant que répondre.

G – Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir perdu des personnes que tu aimais ? Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir souffert ? C'est tellement facile de partir… De laisser les autres derrière soi.

Le Docteur s'était écarté. Il ne voulait pas se prendre une nouvelle gifle de la part de Gwen. C'est qu'elle était plus forte qu'elle ne le paraissait la demoiselle. Il regardait Jack. Et ce qu'il voyait était à mille lieues de l'homme qu'il avait connu. Jack n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. De voir celui qui avait lâchement laissé Rose dans une autre dimension, qui avait effacé la mémoire de Donna, qui avait détruit son peuple, qui était condamné à fuir, à se fuir lui-même pour mieux fuir les autres. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête de Jack à cet instant précis.

Jack avait fini par prendre Gwen dans ses bras, cherchant à l'apaiser. Les sanglots avaient cédé la place à des hoquets et des reniflements. Puis Gwen se détacha de l'étreinte du capitaine et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle leva une nouvelle fois la main, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut pour essuyer la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, main qu'elle laissa s'attarder sur le visage de Jack. Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la salle de commande.

J – Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. C'était trop dur. Je te l'ai dit, la Terre n'était plus assez grande pour moi. Partout où j'allais, je voyais le visage de ceux qui sont partis par ma faute.

G – Mais ça n'était pas TA FAUTE ! Sans toi, nous serions tous morts ! Les 4 5 6 seraient repartis avec ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Tu as rendu cette Terre plus sûre pour nous tous, pour moi, pour ma fille. Mon Dieu Rhys ! Il va se demander ce que je fabrique !

T – Si je peux me permettre.

Le Docteur fouilla dans la poche du blouson de Gwen et en sortit son téléphone. Il approcha son tournevis sonique et après quelques manipulations dont lui seul avait le secret, il le tendit à la jeune femme.

T – Voilà, roaming intersidéral. Et illimité. Vous pouvez appeler votre mari pour le rassurer. Juste, évitez les mots espace et vaisseau, ça devrait passer tout seul.

Gwen, incrédule, reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de téléphone de Rhys. Lorsque ça décrocha, elle jeta un regard effaré vers le Docteur qui lui répondit d'un clin d'œil complice.

G – Allo Rhys ? Oui, non, calme-toi chéri. Oui je vais bien. Tosh est couchée ? Non ? Ben oui, forcément (cette fois, elle regarda le Doc avec un air plutôt surpris) ça ne fait que dix minutes que je suis partie. Tu veux me la passer ? Non attends, non, oui ma chérie, c'est maman…

Gwen s'éloigna pour poursuivre sa conversation au calme, laissant le Docteur et Jack face à face.

T – Je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais pu faire quoique ce soit.

J – Il ne faut pas t'en vouloir Doc, tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Les 4 5 6 avaient créé un bouclier de protection, une sorte de bulle qui avait isolé la Terre du reste de l'univers. Je n'aurais même pas pu t'appeler. Ce devait être un point fixe dans le temps comme tu le dis si bien.

T – Mais comment se fait-il que je n'ai jamais eu vent de ce qu'ils avaient fait auparavant. Gwen m'a expliqué que tu avais déjà été confronté à leur menace.

J – Ils ont dû procéder de la même façon à chaque fois, empêchant toute intervention extérieure à la Terre. Le gouvernement ne s'est jamais vraiment vanté de la décision qu'il avait prise la dernière fois. Ça n'est pas consigné dans les dossiers de Torchwood. Même la Reine n'est pas au courant.

Gwen revint. Elle avait enfin réussi à raccrocher son téléphone et priait pour que Rhys ne la rappelle pas toutes les cinq minutes. Elle regardait alternativement les deux hommes qui se faisaient face. D'un côté l'homme qui défiait le temps par son immortalité, de l'autre celui qui maîtrisait l'espace dans son intemporalité. Elle aurait vraiment aimé rencontrer ce dernier dans de toutes autres circonstances. Mais elle devait se contenter de ce qui se présentait à elle.

J – Tu me parlais de ta fille tout à l'heure ? Alors comme ça, c'est une fille. Si elle a le caractère de sa mère, que le seigneur ait pitié.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Jack éclata de rire. Que c'était bon de rire à nouveau. Et comme elle lui avait manqué ! Gwen rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, fusillant Jack du regard mais elle se laissa rapidement gagner par son rire.

G – Une petite fille oui. Toshiko. Tiens regarde.

Gwen sortit une photo de son portefeuille et la tendit à Jack. On pouvait voir une adorable petite poupée brune, fixant l'objectif avec des yeux d'un vert limpide. Jack sourit en regardant la photo puis la rendit à Gwen.

J – Tout le portrait de sa mère. Et tu l'as laissée à son père ? Tu n'as pas peur ?

G – Rhys est un père formidable. Il a été formidable du début à la fin. Il a attendu patiemment que je me relève après ton départ. Il a subit sans broncher. C'est lui qui m'a portée hors de l'eau. Ce n'est plus tout à fait le même homme.

J – Je suis sûr qu'il sait encore se plaindre si le besoin s'en fait sentir.

T – Ah, il est vraiment comme ça tout le temps ? Ça ne venait pas de moi ?

G – Oï !

Et tous trois éclatèrent une nouvelle fois de rire. Mais Gwen s'arrêta brutalement.

G – Jack, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Quelque chose que je n'ai pas pu te dire la dernière fois. Que je n'ai pas osé te dire.

z – Que se passe-t-il ?

G – Quand tu es parti voyager à travers le monde, il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible.

J – Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

G – C'est Ianto. Son corps a disparu.

Gwen resta là, les yeux fermés, à attendre le courroux de son ami. Mais n'entendant rien venir, elle rouvrit timidement les yeux et regarda Jack d'un air interrogateur. Le Docteur observait la scène, les yeux brillants de l'étincelle de « celui qui sait » mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Jack prit la parole.

J – Je sens que tu vas me détester. Je ne t'ai pas tout dit non plus la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus.

-

Le commandant avait jeté un regard inquiet vers Jack lorsque Gwen avait évoqué Ianto et sa disparition. Visiblement, le capitaine n'avait pas été aussi discret qu'il le lui avait promis. Il s'était tout de même rendu complice d'un enlèvement de corps. Et ça, quelque soit la planète, c'était passible de cour martiale. La Proclamation de l'Ombre était intransigeante à ce sujet. Le Docteur remarqua son inquiétude et d'un geste de la main le rassura. Il connaissait bien la Proclamation et trouverait sans aucun doute une astuce pour tirer le commandant de cette situation pour le moins délicate.

Gwen pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant Jack silencieusement. Dans ses yeux, le doute se mêlait à l'étonnement. Jack inspira profondément.

J – Avant mon départ, j'ai lancé un appel de détresse universel. Seul le S.P.S.S. RTC 42 y a répondu. Comme je n'avais pas encore récupéré mon bracelet, non Docteur, pas maintenant, ils m'ont fait venir à leur bord. Le commandant Blop est quelqu'un de très compréhensif. Je lui ai expliqué la situation et nous avons fini aboutir à un accord. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un comme moi et moi, j'avais besoin de la technologie qui se trouvait à son bord. Nous étions faits pour nous entendre.

G – Où veux-tu en venir Jack ? Je ne comprends pas. Et qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec la disparition de Ianto ?

T – Cryogénie conservatrice morbide.

G – Que… quoi ? ! ?

J – Tu m'étonneras toujours Doc. Mais c'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai… t'apprécies. Effectivement, ici, ils ont tout l'équipement nécessaire pour maintenir les corps en état, même après leur m… après qu'ils aient fini de fonctionner.

G – Tu veux dire que Ianto est ici ? Mais est-ce qu'il est…

J – Vivant ? Malheureusement non. Je m'étais d'ailleurs mis à la recherche du Docteur pour trouver une solution, tenter quelque chose pour corriger la plus grosse erreur qui soit. Ianto n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là avec moi, il n'aurait jamais dû respirer ce gaz, il n'aurait jamais dû…

La voix de Jack s'étrangla dans un sanglot et il se détourna brutalement. Il tapa du poing sur la console qui se trouvait devant lui, Gwen s'approcha par derrière. Elle passa ses bras sous les bras du capitaine et posa sa tête entre ses omoplates.

T – Besoin de moi ? Mais pour quoi faire ? Je sais que je suis doué, très doué même, mais pas à ce point là. Je n'ai jamais fait revenir personne d'entre les morts, je serais bien incap…

J – Vous non…

Le Docteur resta bouche bée. Visiblement, il avait l'air d'avoir compris où voulait en venir Jack. Celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos. Gwen s'était reculée, elle avait le teint blême. Son capitaine avait-il définitivement perdu la raison ?

T – Jack, tu ne penses pas à ce que je pense que tu penses. Comment peux-tu penser un seul instant à ça ! ? ! C'est impensable !

J – Et pourquoi pas ? Hein ? Rose l'a bien fait non ?

Jack faisait maintenant face au Docteur. Il serait les poings, des larmes de colère coulaient sur son visage. Gwen ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, même dans les pires instants qu'ils avaient pu vivre ensemble. Jamais.

T – Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que cela implique. La dernière fois, Rose a…

J – Rose est mortelle ! Pas moi ! Qu'est-ce que je risque hein ? Tu peux me le dire ? Mourir ? La bonne blague. Au moins, je pourrai reposer avec lui pour toujours. Tu devrais pourtant savoir ce que je ressens.

Le Docteur avait le visage fermé, le regard sombre. Jack avait mis le doigt sur un point douloureux.

T – Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais je ne peux pas te laisser prendre un tel risque. Ni pour toi, ni pour nous tous. Qui sait de quoi tu serais capable investi d'un tel pouvoir.

G – Mais il parle de quoi là ? Docteur il parle de quoi ? Quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ? ! ?

T – Si Jack est comme il est, c'est grâce ou plutôt à cause de Rose. Vous l'avez vue, c'était la jeune femme blonde qui se trouvait à mes côtés la première fois que je vous ai parlé. Tout ça est si loin et pourtant. Pour me sauver, elle a absorbé le cœur du T.A.R.D.I.S., toute la puissance du vortex temporel dans une jeune fille si frêle. Elle a détruit la menace qui planait au dessus de la planète. Mais les pouvoirs dont elle était investie ont subitement pris le dessus.

_J'apporte la vie_

J – J'avais été tué par des Daleks. Oui, tu m'as bien entendu, tué. Mais Rose m'a ramené à la vie. Et elle a fait bien plus que cela.

T – Elle a créé une aberration, un point fixe dans le temps. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire Jack. Et ça ne devra jamais se reproduire. Jamais. Tu vas devoir trouver une autre solution ou te résoudre à le laisser partir.

J – ça jamais ! Tu veux le voir Gwen ?

Gwen marqua une hésitation puis hocha la tête. Sans adresser le moindre regard vers le Docteur, Jack sortit de la salle de commande avec son amie. Le Docteur les regarda partir sans essayer de les rattraper. Ce moment ne devait être qu'à eux, il n'avait pas à intervenir.

Les mains dans les poches, il se tourna vers la vitre quintuple épaisseur qui les séparait du vide intersidéral.

T – Alors comme ça vous retournez à la Proclamation de l'Ombre ? Comment va cette chère grande prêtresse ? Toujours aussi… pâle ?

Pendant ce temps là, Jack et Gwen avaient pris place dans l'ascenseur qui les menait au niveau de l'infirmerie. Aucun des deux ne parlait. On pouvait palper la tension à main nue. Jack essayait d'évacuer sa colère alors que Gwen sentait l'angoisse et le trac monter en elle.

Lorsque la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Gwen sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Tant de temps s'était écoulé depuis cet horrible jour, tant de mois et pourtant il était là, intact, comme endormi dans la lumière bleutée du champ de force. Si seulement il n'était qu'endormi.

G – Ianto…

Gwen resta là un instant à se recueillir. Elle et Jack se soutenaient l'un l'autre. Il avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, elle avait perdu un frère et tous deux le pleuraient à nouveau.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la salle à manger protocolaire. Le commandant avait estimé que des hôtes de marque se trouvaient à son bord et un repas en conséquence s'imposait. Les convives prirent place autour de la table. Ugluk Blop présidait, Gwen installée à sa droite. Le Docteur, quand à lui, était à la droite de Gwen et à la gauche de Yenida Skolef. Il était ravi d'être assis entre deux si charmantes jeunes femmes. Viteï était assis en face du Docteur. Il était extrêmement intrigué depuis qu'on le lui avait présenté. Qui pouvait-il bien être ? Risquait-il de perdre sa place ?

Jack était assis face à Gwen. Il n'avait pas dit un seul mot depuis son retour de l'infirmerie. Il avait beau comprendre le Docteur, il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Il lui faudrait du temps.

Le bruit des couverts qui s'entrechoquaient fut la seule chose que l'on entendit pendant un moment. Ce ne fut que lorsque le plat principal fut apporté à table que le Docteur, n'y tenant plus, brisa le silence.

T – Alors commandant… Dites-moi, vous n'effectuez pas un simple vol de routine n'est-ce pas ?

U – Effectivement non Docteur. Nous avons été chargés de rapporter un chargement bien précis par la Proclamation. Des minerais récoltés au prix de nombreuses vies sur une planète cristalline. La colonie qui s'y trouvait a dû évacuer suite à un incident. Et la Proclamation s'est mise en quête de comprendre la raison pour laquelle de tels événements ont eu lieu. Mais je crois que vous savez parfaitement ce à quoi je fais allusion. N'est-ce pas Docteur ?

Le sourire du Docteur s'effaça brutalement.

T – Ne me dites pas que… Non, vous ne voulez pas parler de…


	6. Chap 5 L'heure du crime ?

-

Jack se tourna vers le Docteur. Sur le visage de celui-ci pouvait se lire une vraie crainte. Il était blême et étonnamment silencieux. Les autres convives regardaient le commandant, surpris.

J – C'est quoi cette histoire Doc ? Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit dans l'univers où tu n'as pas mis les converses ?

Le Docteur restait là à regarder dans le vague. Il était clairement très loin de la tablée. Après une profonde inspiration il se lança.

T – J'y suis allé sur cette planète. Avec Donna. On avait besoin de faire une petite pause après notre aventure dans la bibliothèque.

J – Donna ? Mais au fait, où est-elle ? Elle n'est pas avec vous ?

Le visage du Docteur s'assombrit. Mais comment Jack aurait-il pu savoir ?

T – Donna va bien, elle est retournée chez elle. J'ai du effacer sa mémoire de tous les souvenirs qui la rattachaient à moi. Sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais pu survivre son statut de demi-seigneur du temps. Mais je t'assure, elle va bien.

Le Docteur cherchait aussi à se rassurer lui-même en disant ça. Il avait beau savoir qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution possible, il vivait très mal la trahison qu'il avait fait subir à Donna. Elle, qui avait tant donné pour la survie de l'univers, il lui avait tout repris. Il se racla la gorge et poursuivit son récit avant que Jack n'eut le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

T – Bref, nous nous sommes rendus dans une base de loisirs située la planète Midnight. Un lieu plutôt insolite pour y installer une telle structure mais le cadre était magnifique. Malheureusement, on ne pouvait pas sortir à l'air libre. Les radiations produites par son soleil étant extrêmement nocives. Le solarium possédait une verrière épaisse de plusieurs mètres. Donna était restée dans la base, à profiter des installations de détente pendant que moi, j'effectuais une excursion vers les cascades de saphirs. Vous imaginez ? Des cascades de saphirs, sous les rayons x-toniques du soleil de Midnight. Ce devait être magnifique. Rien de tel pour me donner l'eau à la bouche.

Tout se passait bien au début. J'avais déconnecté l'équipement destiné à l'animation du véhicule qui nous transportait. Je me disais que ce serait plus sympathique de faire connaissance. Toujours emporter un tournevis sonique avec soi. Nous étions en train de bavarder tous ensemble, parlant de tout et de rien lorsque notre transport se stoppa brutalement.

Je me suis alors rendu dans le poste de pilotage pour comprendre la raison de cet arrêt mais aucun indice ne permettait d'expliquer cela. A mon retour auprès des passagers, une forte secousse ébranla le véhicule, arrachant le poste de pilotage et tuant ainsi le pilote et le copilote. L'inquiétude commença à gagner les autres passagers et je dois avouer que je n'étais pas beaucoup plus rassuré qu'eux. C'est alors qu'un jeune homme, Jethro, remarqua qu'une autre passagère était prostrée dans un coin du véhicule. Une certaine Sky Silvestri. Pauvre Sky…

Le Docteur marqua une pause. Le fait d'évoquer ces souvenirs était visiblement douloureux.

T – Je me suis approché d'elle. Elle restait là, silencieuse, à nous regarder tous, les uns après les autres. Puis elle s'est mise à parler. Ou plutôt, elle s'est mise à répéter tout ce que nous disions. Et plus le temps passait, plus elle était synchrone avec nous. L'inquiétude céda la place à la panique. Les autres passagers voulaient se débarrasser d'elle. J'eus énormément de mal à les raisonner. Et le comportement de Sky n'arrangeait rien. Mais soudain, elle se mit à uniquement répéter ce que je disais.

L'entité qui avait pris possession de son corps avait jeté son dévolu sur moi. Pourquoi ? J'ai du mal à me l'expliquer. Peut-être avait-il jugé que j'étais un être supérieur, dominant, par rapport aux autres. Sky ne répétait plus, elle devançait ce que je disais, faisant penser à mes compagnons d'infortune que c'était moi qui était maintenant possédé. Sans l'intervention de l'hôtesse, je ne serais plus là, à vous raconter cette aventure. Je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Si seulement je savais comment elle s'appelait. Le calme est alors revenu dans le véhicule et nous avons attendu les secours qui sont arrivés quelques instants plus tard. A mon retour à base de loisirs, j'ai averti les autorités, leur intimant l'ordre de quitter cette planète qui semblait se rebeller contre les personnes qui osaient fouler son sol. Visiblement, ils ont compris et sont partis s'installer ailleurs.

U – Effectivement Docteur. La base a été évacuée peu de temps après votre départ. La Proclamation de l'Ombre a souhaité tirer les choses au clair. Et c'est pour ça que nous leur rapportons le chargement qui a été extrait sur Midnight.

Le Docteur fronça les sourcils.

T – Et où se trouve ce chargement ?

U – Dans les soutes, dans des containers étanches. Tout est contrôlé régulièrement. C'est pour cela que nous avons accepté la demande du capitaine Harkness. En effet, lui seul pouvait se rendre sur place pour effectuer les mesures en prenant le moins de risque possible.

T – Vous avez les relevés ? Je pourrais les voir ?

Ugluk connaissait la réputation du Docteur et savait très bien qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Il acquiesça. Le Docteur se leva de table et suivit le commandant laissant Gwen et Jack.

Il se faisait tard et Gwen était fatiguée. Beaucoup d'émotions, un voyage dans l'espace, tout ça, ça faisait beaucoup pour la jeune femme. Elle manquait d'entraînement. Jack la conduisit jusqu'à une chambre qui avait été préparée à sa demande. Il montra à Gwen comment se servir de la douche. Il lui donna aussi un pyjama et une brosse à dents. Gwen n'avait pas vraiment pensé au fait qu'elle allait dormir dans un vaisseau spatial. Puis il la laissa s'installer.

La jeune femme se déshabilla, plia consciencieusement ses affaires sur la chaise qui se trouvait au pied de sa couchette, fit sa toilette et enfila son pyjama.

Jack l'appela dans l'interphone de sa chambre et elle le fit entrer.

J – C'est bon, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

G – C'est parfait Jack. Bon, j'ai 15 appels en absence de Rhys. Je vais lui passer un petit coup de téléphone pour le rassurer. Heureusement que demain, c'est son jour de congé. J'espère juste qu'il n'avait rien prévu de particulier.

J – Evite de lui dire que tu es avec moi. Je sais qu'il ne m'apprécie pas plus que ça.

G – Dis pas ça Jack. Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas vrai.

J – Vraiment ?

Gwen regarda Jack et se mit à rire. Rhys avait toujours été jaloux de la relation qu'il y avait entre elle et Jack. Il s'était toujours senti en danger face à cet homme si beau, si sûr de lui. Mais elle l'aimait son gros nounours bougon.

G – C'est bon de t'avoir retrouvé. Tu m'as manqué tu sais, terriblement.

Jack regarda Gwen. Il retira délicatement la mèche qui lui barrait le visage. Elle aussi lui avait manqué. Bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Ils restèrent là, un instant, silencieux puis Jack embrassa Gwen sur le front et prit congé.

Gwen s'allongea sur sa couchette et resta à fixer le plafond de sa chambre. Si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la salle de commande elle n'aurait pas pu se douter un seul instant qu'elle se trouvait à des années-lumière de la Terre, dans un vaisseau alien. C'était si irréel. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu avec Torchwood n'était rien comparé à cela. Mais tout ça n'avait finalement que peu d'importance. Elle avait retrouvé Jack et il allait bien. C'est tout ce qui comptait maintenant. Elle espérait juste qu'il arrive à faire son deuil et trouver la paix, une bonne fois pour toute.

Dans la pénombre feutrée de sa chambre, elle se laissa emporter par la fatigue et s'endormit d'un sommeil profond.  
Jack était retourné à l'infirmerie, pour dire bonsoir à son cher Ianto. Il était toujours là, allongé, désespérément immobile.

J – Tu as vu, Gwen est avec nous. La vieille équipe, à nouveau réunie. Et le Docteur est là enfin. Je sais bien que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais bien qu'il n'y a que toi pour moi. Rien ne saura me détourner de toi. Même pas un seigneur du temps, aussi beau et charmeur soit-il. Soi en paix mon amour, je trouverai une solution pour nous sortir de cette impasse.

Après un dernier regard vers la console de contrôle, Jack sortit de l'infirmerie et se rendit dans sa chambre.

-

Ugluk installa à un poste. Ils se trouvaient dans la salle des archives du vaisseau. Des données défilaient sur des écrans encore allumés. Les archivistes étaient partis dans leurs quartiers. Vu l'heure tardive, hormis le personnel navigant, tout le monde était couché ou sur le point d'aller au lit.

Le commandant entra une série de codes sur le clavier et donna l'accès au Docteur.

U – Voilà, vous avez l'ensemble des relevés effectués par le capitaine Harkness. Ils sont classés par ordre chronologique. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à appuyer sur ce bouton. Je me trouve au poste de commande. Nous devrions arriver à la Proclamation demain matin et je me dois d'être éveillé au cas où la grande prêtresse nous contacte avant notre arrivée. De plus, il n'y a que moi qui connaisse le protocole d'usage pour poser le vaisseau dans le spacio-port.

T – Merci, je crois que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Bonne nuit commandant.

U – Bonne nuit Docteur.

Le Docteur ne regarda même pas le commandant partir. Il était déjà absorbé par les chiffres qui défilaient devant ses yeux. Les données étaient extrêmement riches. C'était encore meilleur que Noël. Il saisit la tablette qui se trouvait à côté de lui et se lança dans une série de calculs compliqués.

T – Alors, si je prends ces données là et que je les croise avec celles-ci ça doit me donner le résultat suivant. Non, non, non… c'est pas ça… Réfléchit ! Et si je prenais ça et que je l'ajoutais à ceci… Non ! Toujours pas ! Ça va pas du tout !

Les heures défilaient et le Docteur en était à sa cinquième banane. Rien de tel qu'un peu de potassium pour faire fonctionner le cerveau. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle, cherchant une solution pour trouver l'équation qui lui permettrait d'arriver à une conclusion exploitable. Les résultats qu'il avait obtenu jusque là ne le satisfaisaient pas du tout.

T – Et si je formalisais toutes ces donnés dans un graphique global ? Ça me donnerait… un tableau ridicule. Je me rouille, c'est pas possible. Je devrais essayer de combiner le T.A.R.D.I.S. avec l'ordinateur pour booster les calculs. Ça me permettrait peut-être d'obtenir quelque chose de valable. Voyons, vu où je me situe, un léger signal devrait me permettre de… et voilà !

Le T.A.R.D.I.S. se matérialisa dans la pièce. Le Docteur se leva d'un bond et entra dans le vaisseau. Il en ressortit un court instant après, tirant un câble derrière lui. Il le brancha à l'arrière de l'ordinateur et retourna dans le T.A.R.D.I.S.. Le vaisseau se mit résonner doucement, la lueur de la colonne de lumière éclairait la pièce. Les données se mirent à défiler beaucoup plus vite à l'écran. L'unité centrale commença à fumer mais l'ordinateur teint bon. Le docteur revint vers l'écran et se frappa le front à la lecture de ce qui s'affichait maintenant.

T – Mon Dieu non ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir les autres.

Jack était finalement retourné dans sa chambre et dormait dans un de ces sommeils sans réel repos. La sueur perlait sur son front et sa respiration était rapide.

_Jack…___

_Jack !___

_Ne les laisse pas me prendre ! ___

_Je sens que je m'éloigne !___

_Jack à l'aide !_

Une nouvelle fois, Jack se redressa en nage. Cet appel avait l'air si réel. Et ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours ne le rassurait en rien. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il se leva et s'habilla à la hâte. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre, il bouscula Gwen.

J – Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

G – Je pourrais te poser la même question Jack. Il s'est passé un truc étrange.

J – Toi aussi tu l'as entendu ?

G – Entendu qui ?

J – Ianto.

G – Désolée Jack, mais je n'ai rien entendu. Tu as dû rêver. Mais j'ai été réveillée par une étrange sensation. Comme si quelqu'un se trouvait avec moi. Ma chambre est devenue subitement très froide. Je suis sortie pour voir ce qui se passait.

Jack lança un regard sombre à Gwen.

J – Je suis sûr que je n'ai pas rêvé. Ça fait plusieurs nuit que je l'entends dans mon sommeil. Et puis l'autre jour…

G – Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Jack ? Jack ? !

Jack avait perdu le fil de ses pensées un instant, il sentait une incontrôlable sensation d'inquiétude monter en lui.

J – L'autre jour il a ouvert les yeux.

G – Quoi ? ! ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Et comment c'est possible ?

J – Je ne sais pas, je l'ai vu, les yeux ouverts et ça, c'est une certitude. Malheureusement, ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde et tout est redevenu comme avant. Mais je voudrais…

A cet instant, le bracelet de Jack se mit à sonner. Le capitaine lança un regard affolé à Gwen et sans prononcer un mot, il se mit à courir. Elle lui emboita le pas.

G – Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Jack. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

J – Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai effectué une petite manipulation dans le système de surveillance de l'infirmerie et je l'ai reliée à mon bracelet. Si quoique ce soit d'inhabituel s'y produit, une alarme se déclenche immédiatement. Le personnel de nuit n'est pas aussi rapide.

G – Et tu crois que c'est grave.

J – Peu importe, il s'agit de Ianto. Rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Rien du tout.

Gwen avait du mal à tenir la cadence et elle se trouva vite distancée par Jack. Il était déjà loin lorsque cette fois-ci, elle percuta de plein fouet le Docteur.

G – Décidément, tout le monde a décidé de courir ici ?

T – Prévenir… le… commandant… Je dois prévenir le commandant. Et Jack ? Où est Jack ?

G – Quelque chose s'est passé à l'infirmerie. C'est là que se trouve Ianto.

T – C'est pire que ce que je craignais. Allons-y !

Et le Docteur se remit à courir. Une nouvelle fois, Gwen se trouva rapidement distancée.

G – Mais c'est pas possible !

Lorsque le Docteur arriva à l'infirmerie, il vit Jack qui s'apprêtait à entrer.

T – Jack ! Attends !

Mais trop tard, Jack s'était déjà engouffré dans la pièce. Lorsque le Docteur entra à son tour, il vit Jack immobile, bouche bée.  
Face à eux, Ianto était assis sur sa couchette.


	7. Chap 6 Bis Repetita

-

J - Ianto !

T – Jack non !

Le Docteur tenta d'arrêter Jack mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Jack se précipita sur son compagnon et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il avait les larmes aux yeux.

J – Ianto ! Tu es revenu ! C'est fantastique !

Il le serra dans ses bras mais rapidement, il s'écarta de son amant et le regarda, intrigué. Ianto n'avait pas bougé. Il restait là, à regarder Jack en inclinant la tête. Sa respiration était lente. Le regard du jeune gallois était vide d'expression. Jack se recula, inquiet.

J – Doc, tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

T – C'est ce que j'ai essayé de te dire avant que tu ne te précipites ici. Les calculs que j'ai effectués d'après les relevés que tu as faits m'ont donné des résultats inquiétants. J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que celui qui se trouve face à toi n'est pas Ianto. Certes, il s'agit de son enveloppe charnelle, mais ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur est loin d'être celui auquel tu tiens tant.

J – Joues pas à ça avec moi. Il est là, il respire, il bouge, il est vivant !

T – Oui, mais ça n'est pas lui. Je peux te l'assurer !

G – Mon Dieu ! Ianto !

Gwen venait de rentrer dans l'infirmerie et restait là, en arrêt sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la bouche. L'impensable venait de se produire. Viteï arriva sur ces entrefaites.

V – Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'avez-vous donc fait ?

J – Absolument rien, quand je suis arrivé ici, il était comme ça.

Ianto continuait d'observer la scène, sans rien dire, penchant la tête tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche. Jack regarda le Docteur pour avoir des réponses aux questions qu'il n'osait poser. Le Docteur, quand à lui, était en train de regarder Ianto, visiblement effrayé par ce qui se passait. Jamais Jack ne l'avait vu ainsi. C'est ce qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais il était tellement heureux de voir son compagnon revenir à la vie qu'il ne releva pas ce détail. Il s'était assis sur la couchette, dévorant des yeux le jeune gallois. Il caressait délicatement sa joue avec son pouce, respirant à son rythme.

J – Mon amour, répond-moi. Je sais que tu es là. Tu m'as appelé. Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé. Tu es là, j'en suis certain, je le sens.

Mais Ianto restait là, à le dévisager. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Jack. Il détourna brutalement la tête, il ne pouvait continuer de voir son amant ainsi, vivant sans l'être réellement.

T – Il faut prévenir le commandant. Nous ne pouvons pas nous poser pour le moment. Nous devons trouver une solution avant que la contagion ne gagne tout le spacio-port. Skolef, isolez l'infirmerie immédiatement. Gwen, retournez dans votre chambre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de risquer votre vie, votre mari me tuerait.

G – Mais je ne vais pas laisser Ianto comme ça !

Gwen fulminait. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour abandonner ses compagnons dans une situation pareille, si tant est qu'elle sache dans quelle situation.

G – Ianto est plus qu'un ami pour moi, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

I – Ianto est plus qu'un ami pour moi, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Le Docteur se tourna vers Ianto, l'effroi se lisait clairement sur son visage.

T – Mon Dieu non, pas déjà !

I – Mon Dieu non, pas déjà !

J – Ianto ! Tu parles !

I – Ianto ! Tu parles !

T – Gwen, dehors, sans discuter !

I – Gwen, dehors, sans discuter !

G – Mais que se passe-t-il ? Docteur ?

I - Mais que se passe-t-il ? Docteur ?

Le Docteur entraîna Gwen hors de l'infirmerie. Cette fois, il avait une issue de secours et ça allait sans doute changer la donne. Il l'attrapa par les épaules.

T – Il se passe la même chose que sur Midnight, à la différence que la dernière fois, l'hôte n'était pas mort et que nous ne sommes pas dans un espace confiné. Allez tout de suite prévenir le commandant. Dites-lui que nous ne devons surtout pas nous poser dans la base. Qu'il informe la grande prêtresse de la situation mais qu'elle n'envoi surtout pas de judoons à bord où ça risque de devenir très compliqué à gérer. Il faut qu'il sécurise le niveau. Personne d'autre ne doit venir. Skolef, Jack et moi-même, c'est plus que suffisant. Enfin j'espère. Allez, filez !

Gwen n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Le Docteur avait été suffisamment convaincant et elle se dirigea au pas de course en direction du poste de commandes. Le Docteur retourna dans l'infirmerie.

T – Viteï, vous pouvez aller voir les données sur l'écran ? Quelle est la situation actuelle ?

I - Viteï, vous pouvez aller voir les données sur l'écran ? Quelle est la situation actuelle ?

Viteï se dirigea vers le moniteur qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Il poussa une exclamation.

T – Ne me le dites pas, aucun signes vitaux n'est-ce pas ?

I - Ne me le dites pas, aucun signes vitaux n'est-ce pas ?

J – Ianto arrête ça !

I – Ianto arrête ça !

Jack semblait désarmé. Le capitaine avait perdu toute sa superbe face à la situation. Celui qu'il aimait semblait revivre et pourtant, il n'était pas là. Pas vraiment.

V – J'en ai bien peur docteur.

I – J'en ai bien peur docteur.

T – Y-a-t-il une pièce où l'on peut s'isoler tout en observant celle-ci ?

I - Y-a-t-il une pièce où l'on peut s'isoler tout en observant celle-ci ?

V – Oui, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

I - Oui, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ianto répétait de plus en plus rapidement ce que les autres disaient. Le Docteur s'en était rendu compte. Il savait que le temps leur était compté. Il attrapa Jack par les épaules et parvint à l'entraîner dans la pièce attenante. Ianto observa la scène et resta là, assis sur sa couchette, dans la lueur bleutée de la salle.

-

Jack restait là, devant l'écran qui retransmettait les images prises dans l'infirmerie. Ianto était en train de fixer la caméra de surveillance.

J – Il sait qu'on l'observe… Je ne sais plus quoi penser Doc. Aide-le, je t'en supplie !

Le Docteur regardait Jack, silencieux. Il voulait tant aider son ami. Mais il n'avait pas encore tous les éléments nécessaires pour parvenir à une issue qu'il souhaitait aussi heureuse que possible.

T – Ce sont ces cristaux. Tout à commencé avec le chargement. L'entité qui se trouve à l'intérieur cherchait un hôte idéal. Et quoi de plus parfait que Ianto ? Un corps en était de conservation optimale, dans la fleur de l'âge. Il a quoi, 24, 25 ans ?

J – Il en aurait eu 26 si on lui en avait laissé le temps.

T – Il a l'air vigoureux.

J – Oh oui, très vigoureux.

Jack esquissa un sourire, visiblement, certains souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Mais l'heure était grave et l'inquiétude reprit le dessus.

T – Si j'ai bien compris, cette entité cherche à intégrer le mode de pensée et de fonctionnement de toute forme de vie rencontrée. En l'occurrence l'espèce humaine. Cette-fois ci, elle n'a pas eu le temps de se rendre compte que je me trouvais dans la pièce. Le corps de Ianto était plus facile à investir. La dernière fois, celui de Sky était le plus faible. Elle était visiblement affaiblie par la rupture qu'elle avait subit.

J – Je sais que Ianto est là, quelque part !

T – J'aimerais que ça en soit le cas, mais j'ai bien peur que non.

J – Doc ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Il m'a parlé et à plusieurs reprises !

T – Tu as dû rêver Jack. C'est parfaitement impossible.

J – Merde Doc ! Tu as vu suffisamment de choses pour accepter ça non ! ?

Le Docteur leva un sourcil. Jack n'avait jamais été aussi grossier vis-à-vis de lui. Peut-être devrait-il prendre ses affirmations au sérieux. Peut-être qu'une solution pourrait se dessiner derrière tout ça.

T – Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il t'a dit ?

J – ça a commencé il y a trois nuits de cela. Que je me souvienne. Je m'en souviens parfaitement. Comment pourrais-je oublier cette voix qui me manquait tant. _Jack…Jack… Il n'y a rien ici. Rien du tout. Jack ! _Voilà ce qu'il m'a dit la première fois.

T – Rien ici… rien du tout…

J – Le lendemain, sa voix était plus angoissée. _Jack…Jack, je m'éloigne ! Ne les laisse pas faire ! Jack ! Je t'en prie, viens m'aider !_ Doc, dis-moi qu'il ne souffre pas au moins.

T – J'aimerais. Mais j'ai malheureusement l'impression que ça n'est pas le cas. Tu m'as parlé de trois nuits. J'imagine qu'il t'a encore dit quelque chose cette nuit.

J – Effectivement. Et ça n'était plus de l'angoisse mais de la peur. _Jack…Jack ! Ne les laisse pas me prendre ! Je sens que je m'éloigne ! Jack à l'aide !_  
T – Intéressant… Très intéressant. Ça voudrait dire que c'est non… ou plutôt si ! Mais non, ça ne peut pas… Oh mais oui !

Jack regardait le Docteur faire des va et vient dans la pièce, dans l'attente d'une réponse, d'une solution, n'importe quoi qui lui ramène son Ianto. Il en était presque rendu à préférer son amant mort que comme ça. Et cette pensée lui était tout simplement insupportable.

J – Doc ! Tu vas te décider à parler ! ?

Le Docteur sursauta et regarda Jack avec un grand sourire.

T – Je pense que… oui, ça doit être ça. Skolef ?

Le médecin s'avança, surpris qu'on s'intéresse enfin à sa présence.

T – Pouvez-vous récupérer les données qui se trouvent dans l'ordinateur situé dans la salle des archives. Vous n'aurez pas de mal à le trouver, c'est le seul encore un état de fonctionner. Les petits aménagements auxquels j'ai procédé pendant mes calculs ont grillé le reste du parc informatique, désolé.

V – Bien sûr. Si j'ai accès à cette zone, ça devrait se faire tout seul.

Skolef se dirigea vers le moniteur qui se trouvait là et entra une série de codes dans l'appareil. Il fronça les sourcils.

V – J'ai bien peur de ne pas posséder les accréditations nécessaires pour finaliser l'opération. Il n'y a que le commandant pour le faire.

J – Doc, ton tournevis ne peut pas donner un petit coup de pouce à la technologie ?

Le Docteur sortit son tournevis sonique de sa poche, lança un regard pétillant vers Jack et s'approcha de Viteï. Malheureusement, la gaité céda vite sa place à la déception. Les espoirs de Jack tombaient les uns après les autres.

T – J'ai bien peur que la Proclamation ait prévu toutes les options. Même ma présence. Nous devons faire venir le capitaine ici. Et dans les plus brefs délais. Sinon nous…

Jack s'était déjà rué vers un intercom, avant que le Docteur ne puisse ajouter quoique ce soit.

J – Commandant Blop ? Commandant Blop ! Nous avons besoin de vous de toute urgence !

U – Capitaine Harkness ? Que se passe-t-il ? Votre amie m'a exposé brièvement la situation mais j'ai besoin de détails.

J – Venez ici, nous vous exposerons la situation aussi clairement que possible. Il se peut que le Docteur ait une solution.

G – Jack ! Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ?

J – Gwen tu restes où tu es ! J'ai déjà perdu Ianto, je ne veux pas risquer ta propre vie. Tu ne devrais même pas te trouver dans ce vaisseau.

G – Je suis assez grande pour décider de ce que je dois faire.

J – Tu restes dans le poste de commande et c'est un ordre ! Torchwood n'a pas été démantelé que je sache et je reste ton supérieur !

Cette remarque mit fin à la conversation. Jack trépignait en attendant l'arrivée du commandant pendant que le Docteur tentait encore quelques manipulations avec son tournevis, sans succès.

V – Il faudrait que le commandant se dépêche. Regardez…

Jack et le Docteur s'approchèrent de l'écran de contrôle. Ianto s'était levé et approché de la caméra de surveillance. Il tapotait la lentille avec le doigt.

I – Docteur ? Ça fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?


	8. Chap 7 Look who's talking

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers le Docteur. Seul Jack avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de contrôle. Ianto fixait l'objectif de la caméra en souriant. Un de ces sourires qui vous glace le sang. Et il était si pâle. Mon Dieu, qu'il était pâle. Jack l'avait remarqué, Viteï l'avait remarqué, même le Docteur l'avait remarqué. Mais ce dernier semblait être le seul à en savoir la raison.

J – Doc ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Doc ? !

Le capitaine fixait le Docteur avec un regard implorant. Il était impuissant et en colère. Le destin semblait s'acharner contre eux, contre lui. Mais le Docteur ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Viteï.

T – Skolef, des nouvelles du commandant ?

Au même instant, la porte s'ouvrit. Le commandant Blop venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

U – Je suis là Docteur, que se passe-t-il ? Mon Dieu, c'était donc vrai ?

Le commandant était en arrêt devant l'écran de contrôle. Puis, se ressaisissant, il se tourna vers le Docteur.

U – Vous avez demandé à ce que je vienne mais tout ceci va clairement au-delà de mes compétences. De quoi avez-vous besoin ?

T – Des codes d'accès pour utiliser les données que j'ai pu extraire des mesures prises par Jack ces derniers temps. Votre informatique dans la salle des archives en a pris un coup. Je suis désolé.

U – Vous avez trouvé des réponses Docteur ?

T – Plus soulevé de questions que trouvé de réelles réponses. Mais conjugué à ce que nous avons maintenant, ça devrait apporter de l'eau à notre moulin. J'espère juste que le réseau du vaisseau tiendra le choc.

Ugluk se dirigea vers l'ordinateur présent dans la pièce et entra un code. Il passa ensuite son pouce sur le capteur métallique du clavier.

T – Reconnaissant digitale ? Brillant ! La Proclamation a vraiment pensé à tout.

A peine le commandant eut-il terminé ses manipulations que les données affluèrent dans la machine. Il laissa sa place au Docteur qui procéda à de nouveaux calculs. Tout en tapant sur le clavier, il se parlait, ne prêtant plus attention à ceux qui se trouvaient autour de lui. Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour Jack.  
Il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers le Docteur et l'attrapa par les épaules.

J – Doc ! Tu veux bien m'expliquer tout ce charabia ? ! ? Comment Ianto peut-il bouger, parler sans que le moindre signe d'activité vitale ne soit relevé ? Et il est si pâle… on dirait une sorte de…

Le Docteur avait posé sa main sur le torse de Jack comme pour l'apaiser. Ou tout du moins, pour que le capitaine le lâche. Physiquement, il ne faisait vraiment pas le poids et il avait peur que Jack ne lui démette une épaule ou pire.

T – Marionnette. Oui Jack, j'en ai bien peur. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur de Ianto, qui le fait bouger et parler, a besoin d'un hôte docile. Et quoi de plus docile que quelqu'un de…

J – Mort…

Des larmes de rage et de détresse coulaient sur les joues de Jack comme il réalisait que son amant n'était malheureusement pas revenu d'entre les morts. La colère montait en lui, lentement, mais sûrement. Et le Docteur le savait. Sous la carapace de l'arnaqueur beau parleur se trouvait un homme fragile et vulnérable. Et Ianto était son talon d'Achille. La montagne Harkness terminait de s'effondrer.

T – Ce que je dois comprendre, c'est pourquoi ils prennent possession des corps ainsi. Pour quelle raison, dans quel but. Les données que je compulse devraient me donner des éléments de réponse. Pour le reste, il faudra procéder différemment.  
Le Docteur marqua une pause puis se tourna vers Jack. Il fixa le capitaine droit dans les yeux.

T – Jack, je vais avoir besoin de toi. Si tu tiens tant que ça à ton ami, ce dont je ne doute pas un seul instant, il va falloir que tu te ressaisisses. La suite des événements en dépend. Il faut que tu tapes au fond de la piscine pour remonter à la surface. J'ai besoin d'un capitaine à 100% de ses capacités et de son mental. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai besoin que tu retournes dans l'infirmerie, avec… lui.

Viteï voulut manifester sa désapprobation mais au fond de lui, il savait que le Docteur avait une bonne raison de vouloir en venir là. Jack se laissa tomber sur une chaise et mis son visage dans ses mains. Il avait besoin de rassembler ses forces pour retrouver un bon mental. L'espoir de faire revenir Ianto brûlait encore au fond de lui. Il fallait simplement souffler sur la flamme. Il devait à tout prix éviter de fixer une nouvelle fois l'écran de contrôle. Le Docteur fit un signe de la tête à Viteï qui comprit ce qu'il souhaitait.

V – Commandant, venez avec moi. Nous allons escorter le capitaine Harkness dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de prendre du repos avant de remplir la mission que le Docteur souhaite lui confier. Capitaine, si vous voulez bien me suivre ?

Jack regarda Viteï et se leva. Il suivit les deux hommes sans discuter mais juste avant de sortir, il se tourna vers le Docteur.

J – Tu penses vraiment trouver une solution ? Tu crois qu'on pourra le sauver ?

T – Le libérer, je l'espère sincèrement. Le faire revenir… qui sait… Va te reposer, on se reparlera tout à l'heure.

Le Docteur s'approcha de Jack et, après avoir marqué une courte hésitation, le serra dans ses bras. Après une dernière tape de réconfort, il libéra le capitaine qui sortit de la pièce.

I – Nous voilà seuls maintenant. Que comptez-vous faire… Docteur ?

Le Docteur se tourna face à l'écran. Ianto regardait droit devant lui, comme s'il fixait réellement le Docteur dans les yeux.

I – L'homme aux dix vies veut attenter à la mienne ? Vous devez avoir l'habitude de tout ça. Effacer des existences dans votre propre intérêt. Vous que l'on nomme le Destructeur des mondes.

-

Le Docteur fixa une nouvelle fois l'écran. Mais cette fois, ce n'était plus de la peur que l'on pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Une nouvelle flamme était en train de brûler, plus forte, plus grande, de plus en plus grande.

T – Ne jouez pas ce jeu là avec moi, vous risqueriez de le regretter.

I – Des menaces ? Vous êtes plus fier que la dernière fois. C'est tellement facile quand on est caché. Vous n'osez pas m'affronter en face ?

T – Ne me tentez pas. Je sais parfaitement que je n'aurais pas le dessus cette fois non plus. Vous connaissez mes faiblesses, mes failles. Et je ne vous laisserai pas vous servir d'elles contre moi. Jamais.

I – Vous parlez de quoi Docteur ? De la fleur que vous avez lâchement abandonnée et qui s'étiole dans un autre monde ? Où de la flamboyante noblesse sans couronne dans ce monde ci ? A moins que ça ne soit votre lumineuse contrée laissée aux flammes de la colère.

T – je vous avais dit de ne pas vous servir d'elles contre moi. Plus rien de ce que vous pouvez dire ne me touche vraiment. Au contraire, toutes ces failles font ma force, elles me construisent, comme les humains se construisent de leurs blessures.

I – Quel beau discours Docteur… Très impressionnant. Mais inutile.

Le Docteur retourna vers l'ordinateur. Il sortit son tournevis sonique et positionna son curseur sur un réglage différent.

T – Et si je mettais sur position 10.2 ? Oui, comme ça… non ! Attends, mais si, c'est parfait. Et si je rentre les coordonnées suivantes, je devrais arriver à la conclusion suivante… voilà…

I – Les humains sont si… fragiles… si… pathétiques… C'est tellement facile de se les accaparer. Et vous êtes tellement proche d'eux. L'humanité semble être contagieuse.

Le Docteur se tourna une nouvelle fois vers l'écran de contrôle. La flamme qui l'animait était de plus en plus grande.

T – Si je dois mourir de cette maladie là et bien ainsi soit-il ! Je ne connais meilleure infection que l'humanité. C'est ce qui fait la force, la grandeur des habitants de la Terre. C'est ce qui fait que dans des milliers d'années ils seront toujours là. Vous n'y pourrez rien changer croyez moi.

I – Vous paraissez tellement sûr de vous. J'en viens à me demander si vous êtes vraiment si intelligent que vous le laisser supposer.

T – Je suis bien plus que ça.

A cet instant, l'ordinateur vibra d'une manière inhabituelle et un nuage de fumée s'échappa du moniteur. Le Docteur se tourna vers l'appareil et tapa en tout hâte sur quelques touches du clavier.

T – Non, non, non ! Pas ça !

I – Bien plus que ça ? Vraiment ?

Il éclata de rire.  
La respiration rapide, le Docteur pointa son tournevis sonique sur l'unité centrale. Il essayait de ne pas prêter attention à ce que lui disait son interlocuteur. Le moniteur ne fumait plus mais il restait désespérément noir. Le gallifréen se passa la main dans les cheveux, ébouriffant encore plus sa coiffure, tout se passait pourtant si bien jusque là.

T – Tu ne peux pas me lâcher comme ça ! C'est pas vrai !

U – _Docteur ? Tout se passe bien ? Il y a eu une surtension de relevée dans votre secteur. Docteur ?_

Le Docteur fusilla l'interphone du regard. Le commandant a bien choisi son moment pour intervenir.

T – Une surtension ? Vous croyez ? Est-ce que vous pouvez concentrer un maximum d'énergie par ici sans risquer de nuire à l'intégrité de l'orbite géostationnaire du vaisseau. Il ne faudrait pas non plus que l'on s'écrase sur le spacio-port. Je pense que la prêtresse serait assez mécontente. Et envoyez-moi un moniteur de secours. Vite !

U – _ça va être difficile, vous avez déjà détruit une bonne partie du parc informatique du vaisseau._

T – Pas de ça avec moi commandant. Vous devez bien avoir un ordinateur plus puissant et encore en état de fonctionner.

U – _A part l'ordinateur de bord, je ne vois pas._

Le Docteur se frappa le front.

T – C'est ça ! Vous êtes brillant commandant ! Nous allons utiliser l'ordinateur de bord.

U – Mais vous n'y pensez pas ! Si nous l'utilisons, nous risquons de nous écraser !

T – Pas si nous combinons votre ordinateur de bord avec le mien. Rho ça va être fantastique ! Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dit ce mot, fantastique ! Oh oui, ça va être fantastique.

Il se tourna vers l'écran de contrôle une nouvelle fois.

T – Désolé de vous fausser compagnie, mais j'ai fort à faire.

I – Vous fuyez Docteur ! Je sais que vous fuyez…

T – Oh non ! Bien au contraire. Vous vous mesurez à bien plus fort que vous et vous allez voir ce que ça implique. Rose, Donna, Jack… On ne parle pas de ceux qui me sont chers, on ne les blesse pas impunément. Vous avez mis en route une machine infernale que vous ne pourrez arrêter.

Le Docteur sortit de la pièce en courant.

I – Vous pensez vous en tirer ainsi Seigneur du Temps ? Vous n'avez pas encore tout vu.

Dans la salle des archives, le T.A.R.D.I.S. commença à vibrer.


	9. Chap 8 Course effreinée et cauchemars

Le Docteur courait dans les couloirs du vaisseau en s'éclairant à l'aide de son tournevis sonique. Toute l'énergie avait était concentrée dans des points stratégiques à sa demande et il n'y en avait plus assez pour éclairer le restant du S.P.S.S. RTC 42. Inconvénient majeur, le Docteur devait aussi prendre les escaliers de secours.

T – Parfois, je me dis que le bracelet de Jack a de bons côtés.

Il déboula dans la salle de commandes, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que de coutume. Le commandant s'activait, d'un moniteur à l'autre pour effectuer les manœuvres d'usage afin de libérer un maximum de place sur l'ordinateur de bord.

T – Les zones d'habitations sont sécurisées commandant ?

U – Oui. J'ai donné l'ordre à l'ensemble de l'équipage de rester dans ce périmètre, comme vous me l'avez conseillé. Ils ont mis en application le protocole BW 09.

_GP – Commandant ? Commandant Ugluk ! Vous voulez bien m'expliquer ce que signifie cette mascarade ?_

T – Parfait commandant. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien me laisser passer.

Le Docteur, ne prêtant pas attention à la voix qui sortait de l'intercom, passa devant le commandant et se rendit sur l'ordinateur de commande principal.

T – Si je prends ces fils là et que je les raccorde ici, comme ça… ça devrait, oui, c'est ça. Et chi je fais comme cha, cha devrait aller mieux.

Le Docteur tirait un fil à gauche, appuyait sur un bouton à droite, tenant son tournevis dans la bouche.

_GP – COMMANDANT UGLUK ! Au rapport immédiatement !_

Le commandant sursauta. Visiblement, dans la précipitation, il avait oublié d'informer la grande prêtresse. Il s'apprêtait à répondre à l'intercom quand il fut interrompu dans son élan.

T – Commandant, vous voulez bien me passer chette prige là ? Merchi.

_GP – Cette voix ? ! Je connais cette voix ! C'est ce lâche ! Ce hors-la-loi ! Mais que fait le Docteur à bord de ce vaisseau ?_

Ugluk transpirait de plus en plus. Non seulement la situation était tendue à bord du S.P.S.S. RTC 42 mais il risquait son poste, sa carrière. Il savait pertinemment qu'en acceptant le Docteur à son bord, il enfreignait une des plus importantes consignes de la Proclamation de l'Ombre. Le Docteur était devenu un paria depuis qu'il avait fui le spatio-port alors que son vaisseau avait été réquisitionné lors de l'attaque des Daleks. Il passa un doigt dans son col, comme pour faciliter sa respiration.

U – Grande prêtresse, nous traversons actuellement une grave situation de crise et nous ne pouvons nous poser pour le moment. Le vaisseau est mis en quarantaine. Protocole BW 09. Personne ne peut en sortir ou y entrer. Inutile d'envoyer des troupes, elles seront automatiquement repoussées. Je prends l'entière responsabilité de ces décisions et vous serez tenue informée de l'évolution des événements aussi régulièrement que possible.

_GP – C'est inadmissible. Mais si le protocole BW 09 a été enclenché, je ne peux rien faire. Même moi, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de passer outre. Personne ne le peut. A part peut-être…_

T – Commandant, ch'est urgent, j'ai bejoin de vous ichi.

Le Docteur se débattait avec deux câbles récalcitrants. Il avait un pied posé sur la console et se trouvait dans un équilibre précaire. Il lança un regard furibond à Ugluk. Les militaires ne peuvent pas s'empêcher d'en faire des tonnes dans le domaine du protocolaire.

U – Mo ho madame.

Ugluk se mit au garde-à-vous et salua l'intercom puis il se précipita vers le Docteur pour le libérer. Celui-ci put enfin se saisir de son tournevis sonique pour procéder à quelques soudures et autres raccords solides. Le temps était visiblement compté. La porte s'ouvrit.

G – Vous ? Ici ? Et Jack ? Où est Jack ?

T – Vous tombez bien Gwen, venez par ici, j'ai besoin de petites mains.

G – Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

T – J'essaye de vous sauver, vous et vos amis. Je ne peux pas vous garantir que je puisse sauver le jeune Ianto en revanche. Tenez ceci comme ça… Voilà, parfait ! Attention, un dernier petit clic ici.  
Maintenant, vous allez diriger le tournevis que voici vers le circuit imprimé qui se trouve à l'intérieur de l'unité centrale. Je dois appuyer sur plusieurs touches en même temps et je n'ai pas trois bras. J'aurais pu mais non. Une prochaine fois peut-être… Là, réglage 10. Molto benne.

G – Tout ceci ne me dit pas où se trouve Jack. Comment va-t-il Docteur ?

T – Jack est dans sa chambre. Le commandant et le docteur l'y ont escorté. J'ai besoin de lui au mieux de sa forme pour la suite des opérations. Il doit être en train de se reposer, de se vider l'esprit du mieux qu'il peut. J'ai encore besoin de procéder à deux ou trois réglages et je pense que nous pourrons passer à l'action. Commandant, si vous pouviez contacter Skolef afin qu'il aille chercher Jack. Il doit se tenir prêt.

G – Vous pensez que ça va fonctionner Docteur ?

T – Non, mais je l'espère. (Il regarda Gwen avec un immense sourire) Pas vous ?

Une fois les derniers soudages faits et les derniers réglages enregistrés, le Docteur se rendit dans la salle d'archives où se trouvait son T.A.R.D.I.S.. Gwen voulut le suivre mais il lui demanda de rester dans la salle de commandes afin de surveiller l'installation. Elle était chargée de le prévenir à la moindre manifestation anormale, si tant est que Gwen puisse faire la part des choses entre ce qui était normal et ce qui ne l'était pas.

Il parcourut la distance qui séparait la salle de commandes de la salle des archives en un temps record. Il se sentait léger, plein d'espoir, la solution était si proche, il en était convaincu. Malheureusement, cet espoir s'évanouit comme la porte des archives s'ouvrait.

T – Mon Dieu non ! Il n'a pas osé tout de même !

_Jack…_

_Pourquoi m'a tu laissé ?_

**_Tu ne l'aimes pas. Bien trop arrogant pour ça._**

_Jack ? Je sais que tu m'aimes…_

**_Oublie-le, laisse-toi envahir… laisse-toi…_**

_Jack ! Ne le laisse pas faire ! Non !_

V – Capitaine Harkness ? Capitaine Harkness !

Viteï était en train de secouer Jack qui s'agitait sur sa couchette. Celui-ci se redressa et sembla mettre quelques instants à rassembler ses idées. Très vite, l'image de Ianto, assis sur sa couchette, lui revint en tête. Et l'expression qu'il vit sur le visage de Skolef lui laissa supposer que l'heure était arrivée et qu'il devait se préparer à affronter l'inaffrontable. Il remonta ses bretelles et suivit Skolef jusqu'au poste de commandes où les attendait Blop.

Gwen se précipita vers Jack lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce mais il l'arrêta d'un signe de la main. Il devait rester le plus concentré possible, prêt à passer à l'action. Restait juste à savoir ce que le Docteur pensait devoir lui faire faire. Mais d'ailleurs, où était passé le Docteur ? Cela devait bien faire cinq minutes qu'il était parti et aucun signe de lui depuis tout ce temps.  
Le commandant essaya de le contacter plusieurs fois par l'intercom, sans succès.

G – Ce n'est pas normal que le Docteur ne se soit pas manifesté et comme il le dit si bien, les minutes sont comptées.

J – Ils gagnent du terrain.

G – Comment ça ? Tu parles de qui Jack ?

Jack se tourna vers Gwen, le visage grave, une pointe de détresse dans le regard.

J – Ceux qui possèdent Ianto, ils gagnent du terrain. Je le sais, il m'a encore une fois appelé à l'aide. Mais cette fois, il n'était plus le seul à parler.

N'y tenant plus, Gwen demanda à Skolef de la conduire à la salle des archives. D'une part, elle ne voulait pas se perdre et d'autre part, compte tenu du gabarit du médecin, elle savait qu'il ne la sèmerait pas dans les couloirs. Jack fit mine de vouloir la suivre, mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Gwen qui lui signifia qu'elle ne le voulait pas.

Leur vision s'était adaptée à l'obscurité ambiante et ils avançaient rapidement dans les couloirs. Alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle des archives, Gwen avait fini par dépasser Skolef de quelques foulées. Soudain, elle s'immobilisa, faisant signe à Skolef de faire de même.

Un bourdonnement étrange retentissait au bout du couloir, semblant sortir de la salle. Gwen n'avait jamais entendu un tel son ou plutôt, ça ressemblait à quelque chose de connu mais elle ne su pas quoi dire.

G – Skolef, retournez voir le commandant et Jack. Je vais me rendre aux archives en éclaireuse. Revenez avec eux.

V – Désolée Mademoiselle…

G (glaciale) – Madame !

V – Pardon, Madame, mais vous n'avez aucune espèce d'autorité sur moi. De plus, il en va de mon devoir de gentleman de ne pas laisser une belle jeune femme telle que vous prendre de pareils risques. Enfin, vous n'avez pas d'arme sur vous, ce qui est loin d'être mon cas.

Et de fait, il sortit d'on ne sait où un petit pistolet argenté. Gwen s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsqu'il leva la main.

V – Ne vous fiez pas à sa petite taille, vous seriez surprise de voir ce dont il est capable.

Sur ces mots, il passa devant elle et manœuvra la porte pour entrer dans les archives. Gwen lui emboita le pas en haussant les épaules.

G – Pffff, ils disent tout ça.

Mais à peine étaient-ils entrés dans la pièce qu'elle pressa ses mains contre ses oreilles. Skolef, quand à lui, handicapé par le fait qu'il portait son arme, s'écroula au sol en hurlant. Du regard, Gwen chercha d'où provenait ce vacarme et elle vit le Docteur à une dizaine de mètres d'elle, en arrêt devant le T.A.R.D.I.S..  
Il n'avait pas entendu le cri de Skolef. En même temps, les vrombissements du T.A.R.D.I.S. étaient si forts que c'était tout à fait possible.

Elle fit rapidement le tour de la pièce et aperçu une éponge en silicone qui semblait entamée. Le Docteur avait sans doute dû se faire des bouchons d'oreille. Elle l'attrapa avec la bouche et sortit de la pièce, gardant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle préleva deux morceaux pour les loger dans ses conduits auditifs et entra à nouveau dans la pièce. Elle attrapa Skolef sous les bras. Il était inconscient et elle nota qu'un léger saignement sortait de ses oreilles.

Dans le couloir, elle lui nettoya les oreilles et attendit qu'il reprenne connaissance.

G – Vous devez allez vous faire examiner. Et prévenez le commandant et Jack s'il vous plaît.

Skolef la regardait avec une certaine frayeur dans les yeux. Dans la précipitation, Gwen avait oublié d'enlever ses bouchons et elle était littéralement en train de hurler sur le pauvre médecin. Elle s'en rendit compte et s'excusa, honteusement.

Il se releva avec un peu de difficulté mais cette fois, il obéit à la jeune femme. Gwen remit ses bouchons et entra une nouvelle fois dans les archives. Elle se baissa pour saisir le petit pistolet et s'approcha du Docteur. Une lueur bleue et glacée rayonnait autours du T.A.R.D.I.S..

Dans l'infirmerie, Ianto éclata de rire. Une lueur similaire à celle qui nimbait le vaisseau brillait dans son regard.


	10. Chap 9  Une petite voix dans la tête

-

Le Docteur se tourna à l'approche de Gwen. Quand il vit le visage de la jeune femme, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle lui lança un regard inquisiteur, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il lui fit un signe de la tête et l'entraîna un peu plus loin. Il se mit face à elle et plaça ses mains sur les tempes de la jeune femme. Gwen voulut baisser la tête mais lorsqu'elle fixa le Docteur dans les yeux, elle vit qu'elle pouvait lui faire entièrement confiance. Comme s'il comprenait, il baissa brièvement la tête en signe d'approbation puis il ferma les yeux. Gwen fit de même.  
Elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir puis comme une présence dans sa tête.

T – C'est bon ? Vous m'entendez ?

Gwen rouvrit les yeux, paniquée, mais le Docteur la regardait en souriant. Par quel tour de passe-passe avait-il réussit à pénétrer son esprit ? Décidément, cet homme était plein de surprises.

G – Mais que… comment a-t-il pu…

T – Votre famille possède vraiment de grands dons Gwen Williams. Je ne suis jamais parvenu à un tel résultat auparavant. Vous pouvez me parler directement, je vous entends parfaitement.

Gwen plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. C'était complètement dingue. Mais bigrement pratique compte tenu de la situation. C'était absolument brillant en fait !

G – C'est dément ! Mais vous entendez tout ce que je pense ?

T – Oui… Alors attention… je pourrais voir ou entendre des choses que vous ne souhaiteriez pas que j'entende ou je vois. Si c'est le cas, visualisez une boîte pour ranger ces choses. Ça devrait fonctionner.

G – D'accord. C'est pas tout ça, mais si on passait à l'action.

T (arborant un grand sourire) – Allons-y !

Ils se rapprochèrent du T.A.R.D.I.S. et en firent le tour.

G – Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

T – Visiblement, l'entité qui se trouve dans le corps de Ianto en sait plus qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Elle a trouvé les codes d'accès du vaisseau et a créé une sorte de champ de force en détournant l'usage du circuit caméléon.

G – En clair ?

T – Je ne peux pas rentrer dans le T.A.R.D.I.S.. En fait, personne ne le peut sans risquer de se faire pulvériser. L'intensité sonore du champ de force n'est rien comparée au rayonnement qui se déclencherait s'il l'on passait le pas de la porte.

G – Mais votre truc sonique, il ne peut rien faire ?

T – Il peut agir… mais en partie seulement. Il me manque quelque chose que je ne peux trouver qu'à l'intérieur. Ce que, si vous avez bien suivi, je ne peux pas faire. De plus, pour finir de désactiver le circuit, il faut que quelqu'un entre pour enclencher divers boutons et donner deux ou trois coups de marteaux bien placés. Ce qui, une nouvelle fois, n'est pas possible.

G – Je pourrais peut-être…

T – Sûrement pas ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que j'ai dit juste avant ? (se parlant à lui-même) Si seulement j'avais une lamelle métallique à portée de main. Un simple acier inoxydable, ce serait parfait. Tout ici est en titane ou en mytridiatène. Rien qui puisse être suffisamment conducteur.

Gwen fouilla dans sa poche. Elle se souvenait d'une des dernières choses qu'elle avait faite avant que le Docteur ne débarque chez elle. Ce serait génial si…

G – OUI !

T – Aow ! Ne pensez pas si fort !

G – Pardon. Juste avant que vous n'arriviez, j'ai mis ma fille au lit. Et avant de la coucher, je l'ai décoiffée pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas.

T – C'est adorable, mais où voulez-vous en venir ?

G – Toshiko a des cheveux un peu longs, suffisamment pour porter des pinces métalliques.

Le Docteur commença à sourire.

G – Et, comme d'habitude, au lieu de ranger la pince dans la boîte qui est prévue à cet effet, je l'ai mise dans ma poche. Rhys déteste ça, parce qu'à chaque fois, il en retrouve dans le tambour de la machine. Mais cette fois, je pense qu'il sera content que je n'aie pas obéis à ses ordres.

Gwen, triomphante, tenait devant elle la barrette rose de Toshiko. Le Docteur s'en saisit et se précipita à l'arrière du T.A.R.D.I.S..

T – On vous a déjà dit que vous étiez brillante ?

Gwen sourit en se disant que Rhys devrait entendre ça.

T – Si vous voulez, je peux le lui dire à notre retour sur Terre.

G – Hey ! C'est personnel ça !

T – Désolé…

G – Mais j'accepte la proposition.

Muni de son tournevis sonique, le Docteur accéda à un petit panneau à l'arrière du T.A.R.D.I.S., panneau qui, visiblement, n'était pas sous l'influence du champ de force. Celui-ci avait été concentré sur la porte d'entrée uniquement.

T – Alors si je fais comme ça, ça devrait pouvoir passer. Ils pensent bien me connaître mais ils sont loin du compte. Et maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'attendre quelques instants.

Le Docteur pénétra dans le T.A.R.D.I.S.. Gwen fixait la porte avec inquiétude. Le champ de force avait été diminué mais pourrait-il désactiver le circuit une bonne fois pour toute ?

G – Docteur ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Docteur, vous m'entendez ?

-

Skolef revint au poste de commandes. Il titubait encore légèrement. Il avait réussi à joindre sa femme. Elle le soutenait. Ensuite, elle se rendit vers une petite armoire verte qui se trouvait sous la console principale et en sortit une trousse de premiers soins. Dans ce type de vaisseau, il fallait pouvoir parer à toute éventualité aussi rapidement que possible. Jack se leva brusquement. Viteï revenait seul, ça n'augurait rien de bon.

J – Où est Gwen ? ! ?

V – Nous sommes arrivés à la salle des archives avec votre amie. Une sorte de bourdonnement semblait sortir de la pièce. Pour en avoir le cœur net, nous sommes entrés. C'est alors que j'ai été paralysé par un son assourdissant. Mademoiselle, pardon, Madame Gwen a eu la présence d'esprit de me faire sortir. Elle avait visiblement trouvé un moyen de se protéger les oreilles. Elle m'a envoyé pour vous prévenir. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la salle, je n'ai rien eu le temps de voir.

J – Mais où est-elle maintenant ?

Viteï était tendu, les soins apportés par son épouse étaient légèrement douloureux d'une part, mais, d'autre part, il appréhendait grandement la réaction du capitaine. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Gwen seule.

V – Elle est retournée dans la salle des archives pour voir ce qu'il était advenu du Docteur.

J – Vous l'avez vu ? Il va bien ?

V – Je n'en sais rien du tout. Je suis désolé.

Jack s'était approché dangereusement de Skolef. Il était visiblement hors de lui. Mais Blop lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

U – Gardez votre calme capitaine. Vous savez que vous avez une mission à remplir. Vous devez absolument vous focaliser là-dessus.

J – Je dois savoir s'ils vont bien ! Blop, pouvez-vous essayer de joindre la salle des archives ?

U – Impossible, les branchements du Docteur empêchent toute tentative de communication avec cette pièce. Navré mais vous allez devoir vous rendre à l'infirmerie. Votre ami a été formel avant de partir. Et le temps nous presse.

J – Mais…

U – Capitaine, c'est un ordre !

Jack se mit au garde-à-vous à contre cœur et salua le commandant. Il sortit de la salle pour se rendre à l'infirmerie. Il avait beaucoup de mal à garder son calme mais il devait absolument se recentrer. Au fond de lui, il sentait que le Docteur et Gwen allaient bien. Il devait se fier à ce sentiment. Jusqu'à présent, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé.

Une fois arrivé devant la porte de l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta un instant. Il réajusta sa chemise, inspira profondément et entra.  
L'hôte leva les yeux vers lui. Il affichait un large sourire. Son regard était froid, sans vie. Jack inspira une nouvelle fois. Ianto, son Ianto lui avait parlé à plusieurs reprises, il en était maintenant totalement convaincu. Il devait trouver un moyen de libérer son compagnon de l'emprise de cette chose pour mieux la détruire. Rien ne lui garantissait que Ianto soit toujours debout après ça. Mais il préférait encore le voir mort que sous l'emprise de cette entité d'un autre monde.

I – Bonsoir capitaine. Je ne vous attendais plus.

Le capitaine serrait les poings. L'atmosphère était glacée. Ianto semblait absorber toute l'énergie qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, il avait la main posée sur une des prises de la salle. Mais dans quel but ?

J – Laissez Ianto tranquille. Il ne mérite pas ce que vous lui faites subir. Laissez-moi donc prendre sa place.

I – L'arnaqueur de l'éternité a parlé. Vous savez bien que c'est impossible. A moins que le Docteur ne vous ait rien expliqué. C'est qu'il sait bien tromper son monde pour arriver à ses fins ce cher Docteur.

J – Comment ça, impossible ?

I – De la même façon qu'Abbadon n'a pu vous éliminer, je ne peux vous posséder. Et puis je dois avouer que votre ami est très confortable, ah ah…

Jack sentait la colère qui montait en lui, mais il devait se contrôler. Il devait faire parler la créature. Il devait gagner du temps et trouver sa faiblesse. S'il y en avait une.

J – Vous êtes bien lâche à vous attaquer à quelqu'un sans aucune défense. Je vous croyais plus puissant que ça.

I – Vous doutez de ma puissance ? Je contrôle pourtant le T.A.R.D.I.S.

La prise ! C'était donc pour ça ? Il devait agir à distance grâce à cela. Une étincelle éclaira le regard de Ianto. Visiblement, il marquait un point.

J – Le Docteur est plein de ressources que vous ne soupçonnez même pas. Je l'ai vu venir à bout de beaucoup plus coriace que vous.

I – Le Docteur n'est rien face à moi, un microbe. J'ai failli avoir raison de lui une fois. Je n'échouerai pas cette fois-ci.

_I – Jack ?_

Jack sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. C'était lui. Il l'entendait. Pourvu qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre. Contrôle, il fallait qu'il garde le contrôle. Il devait permettre à l'esprit de Ianto de reprendre la place qui lui était due. Il devait le libérer à tout jamais de la créature qui le manipulait.

J – Mais qui êtes-vous donc ? D'où venez-vous ?

I – Je suis tout et personne à la fois. Je suis tout ce que le mal a créé dans l'univers. Midnight est une sorte de prisme, un catalyseur qui concentre toute l'énergie sombre émise en tout point de l'espace. J'ai vu le méchant loup à plusieurs reprises, je suis tombé à chaque fois, mais je suis là, maintenant, tel le phénix se relevant de ses cendres. Je suis la haine d'un frère abandonné, la rage d'un maître sans sa voix, la fureur du diable sans ses chaînes. Je suis le commencement et la fin de vos vies. Voilà la raison pour laquelle votre pauvre petit docteur ne peut rien contre moi.

Le processus touche à sa fin. Une fois qu'il sera achevé, je possèderai entièrement ce corps et je pourrai libérer toute l'énergie contenue dans les cristaux qui se trouvent dans la soute. Elle se répandra dans tout l'univers. Alors ma toute puissance éclatera à la face du monde !

Le teint de Ianto était de plus en plus pâle, l'iris de ses yeux était devenu bleu translucide. Et si Jack avait finalement rêvé ? Et si cette créature était réellement en train de l'emporter ? Les espoirs de Jack étaient en train de s'évanouir.


	11. Chap 10  Et la lumière fut

-

Gwen fixait la porte du T.A.R.D.I.S. avec inquiétude. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et le Docteur passa la tête en souriant. Elle vit sa bouche bouger mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. C'est alors que la voix du Docteur résonna dans sa tête.

T – Oups, pardon. Vous pouvez enlever vos bouchons d'oreille, j'ai stoppé le bruit infernal que faisait mon T.A.R.D.I.S.. Il a enfin retrouvé son aspect habituel.

Gwen retira ses bouchons avec un certain soulagement. Le Docteur lui fit signe de monter dans le vaisseau, ce qu'elle fit sans discuter. Il se dépêcha d'aller vers la console.

T – Tenez, vous allez attraper ce volant-ci et le tourner d'un quart de tour vers la gauche. Voilà, parfait. Et maintenant, si je tape ici ça devrait désactiver définitivement la connexion qui relie l'entité et le T.A.R.D.I.S.. Cette créature est peut-être très forte mais elle a négligé un détail capital.

G – Lequel ?

T – Ne jamais déclencher la colère d'un seigneur du temps. Surtout un aussi intelligent que moi.

Ses yeux pétillaient de malice, ça réchauffait le cœur de Gwen qui commençait à reprendre espoir. Elle le regardait s'affairer autour de la console, suivait ses instructions. Elle était en train de finir de remonter un potentiomètre au moment où le Docteur se baissa. Il avait soulevé une grille située à ses pieds. Il en sortit une grande malle et fouilla à l'intérieur.

T – Bon, je dois tout d'abord activer la liaison entre l'ordinateur de bord et la console. Et pour ça, il me faut un câble réseau que voici. Le T.A.R.D.I.S. a heureusement sauvegardé tous les calculs que j'avais effectué tout à l'heure avant d'être « possédé ». Vous voyez, il y a une petite, une infime parcelle de sa mémoire interne qu'il rend inaccessible. Elle change d'emplacement de manière aléatoire. J'ai moi-même du mal à la localiser. C'est qu'il est très malin, presque autant que moi.

Le Docteur tapota la console, semblant flatter son cher vaisseau. Ce geste amusant Gwen un court instant mais une pensée lui traversa brutalement l'esprit, ce qui la ramena rapidement à la réalité. Qu'allait-il advenir de Ianto et de Jack quand la créature allait réaliser que son plan était en train d'échouer ? Elle allait poser la question au Docteur mais visiblement, il y avait pensé lui aussi. Ou alors, la connexion psychique était encore active.

T – Une fois que j'aurai effectué cette liaison, nous pourrons utiliser la trace résiduelle de l'énergie qui reliait mon vaisseau à la créature afin de localiser le point idéal pour intervenir.

G – Mais cette créature, vous savez ce que c'est ?

Le Docteur regarda Gwen. Il avait l'air soudain très sombre.

T – La planète Midnight est composée d'un cristal exceptionnel. Il est constamment bombardé par des rayons x-toniques. Rayons dotés d'une puissance phénoménale, mortels pour quiconque marcherait à sa surface. Et ce bombardement a eu pour effet de modifier la structure moléculaire du cristal. Ce serait resté dans le domaine de l'anecdote si une colonie humaine n'avait pas installé une immense base de loisirs à la surface de la planète. Base de loisirs qui organisait des excursions régulières. Les émanations des transports qui se rendaient à la cascade de saphir ont eu pour effet d'activer un processus unique en son genre, transformant Midnight en une sorte d'immense catalyseur.

G – Un catalyseur ?

T – Oui, une sorte d'immense éponge si vous préférez.

G – Je sais ce que c'est qu'un catalyseur Docteur, mais pour faire quoi ?

T – La planète, à partir du moment où elle a achevé sa transformation moléculaire, a concentré toute l'énergie qu'elle pouvait trouver autour d'elle. Mais pas n'importe quelle énergie. De l'énergie sombre, tous les résidus de mal qui gravitaient à proximité. Elle a utilisé les courants sidéraux pour attirer tout ce qui n'aurait normalement pas dû lui parvenir. Chaque parcelle de Midnight, chaque atome de la planète est chargé de cette énergie.

Gwen blêmit en entendant cela.

G – Vous voulez dire que…

T – Exactement. Le vaisseau transporte à son bord une charge bien pire que toutes les bombes de l'univers. Un concentré de mal absolu. Et ce concentré s'est incarné dans votre ami j'en ai bien peur. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de m'avouer vaincu, loin de là ! Il m'a provoqué, il a signé son arrêt de mort ! Je ne proposerai pas d'alternative cette fois.

Gwen fixait le Docteur. Elle avait rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé. Elle en avait des frissons. Elle comprenait vraiment pourquoi Jack était tant fasciné par cet homme et pourquoi il les avait abandonnés à deux reprises pour le suivre.

Il était maintenant en train de taper sur le clavier qui se trouvait sur la console. Il avait l'air très concentré. Soudain, le T.A.R.D.I.S. émit un nouveau son, comme une légère plainte ou plutôt, un léger murmure. Le Docteur leva les yeux vers la colonne de lumière.

T – Exactement comme je le supposais. Et maintenant que ça c'est fait, inversons le rayonnement. Gwen, accrochez-vous !

I – Docteur ? Tous vos efforts sont inutiles ! Vous n'aurez pas le dernier mot cette fois.

Gwen regarda tout autour d'elle, affolée. Elle essayait de localiser d'où venait la voix. C'était à peine si elle arrivait encore à identifier Ianto dans les modulations glaciales.

T – Vous croyez ? Et bien regardez-moi bien !

-

Jack se ressaisit. Il devait réussir, il devait le sauver. Il l'avait encore entendu, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être encore totalement absorbé par ce qui le possédait. Et il devait aller la chercher, cette petite voix si chère à son cœur. Ne prêtant plus attention à celui qui le menaçait, il focalisa toute son attention sur cet objectif.

J – Je sais que tu es là. Tu m'as parlé, je n'ai pas rêvé. Je sais que je n'ai pas rêvé. Comment pourrais-je oublier cette voix ? Et même dans un millier d'années, je ne l'aurais pas oubliée. Jamais personne ne m'a touché le cœur comme tu as su le faire. Tu as su percer la carapace que je m'étais construite au fil des ans. Je me pensais si fort. C'était présomptueux de ma part.

I – Pauvre petit capitaine sans cervelle. Tu crois qu'il est encore là ? Ce brave Ianto. Si fidèle, si dévoué. Je l'ai lu en lui quand il tirait sur cette vitre. Prêt à se sacrifier. Ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs, c'était si pathétique.

Mais Jack ne releva même pas cette remarque. Il sondait le regard de celui qui se trouvait face à lui. Il remarqua que l'iris commençait à retrouver de la couleur. C'était presque imperceptible, mais lui le voyait. Ça lui donna encore plus de force pour continuer. Le Docteur lui avait confié une mission et il devait la remplir.

J – Tu sais, je n'ai jamais osé répondre à tes appels. Quand j'étais dans le coma, tu m'as longuement parlé. J'ai tout entendu, tu le sais. Mais je n'ai pas eu le courage d'aller au-delà de ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'ai pas eu la force de te dire à quel point tu es tout pour moi. Tu tiens une telle place dans ma vie. Oh Ianto ! Mon Dieu, c'est incroyable à quel point ton existence a bouleversé mes convictions. Avant toi, je n'étais qu'un mercenaire, sans réelle attache. J'allais d'une personne à l'autre sans vraiment me poser de question. Oui, je me suis marié, oui, j'ai eu des enfants mais je ne suis jamais resté. Pour toi, je serais resté jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à compter tes cheveux gris, jusqu'à voir tes yeux se border de rides. Je sais que le temps aurait fini par nous séparer mais pas comme ça, pas si tôt. On a encore tellement de choses à faire ensemble, tant de choses à voir ! Ianto, si tu savais combien je t'…

A cet instant, un souffle se leva dans la pièce accompagné par un bruit familier. Jack tourna la tête en plissant les yeux. Le T.A.R.D.I.S. était en train de se matérialiser dans un coin et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

I – C'est impossible ! Vous ne pourrez pas me stopper !

Le Docteur sortit sur le pas de la porte. Il était en colère.

T – Trop souvent vous avez cru pouvoir détruire les mondes qui nous entourent, trop souvent vous avez pensé pouvoir me vaincre. C'est bien ça votre problème, vous n'êtes PAS invulnérable. Vous avez trop souvent négligé ce qui fait que vous perdez à chaque fois. C'était tellement évident que ça en paraît ridicule.

I – Je suis trop fort ! La métamorphose est presque achevée. Vous ne m'aurez pas Docteur. Pas cette fois !

T – Je suis au regret de vous dire qu'une nouvelle fois, vous allez échouer. Il y a un paramètre primordial que vous avez omis dans votre équation pourtant si parfaite. Et ce paramètre, Jack en est plein. C'est l'essence même de l'existence. Et cette essence, c'est l'amour.

I – Vous insultez mon intelligence Docteur !

En une fraction de seconde, le Docteur se tourna vers l'intérieur du T.A.R.D.I.S. en pointant son tournevis sonique sur la console.

T – Gwen ! Protégez votre visage !

Ianto se jeta sur Jack pour se saisir de son arme lorsque une immense lumière jaillit du vaisseau et enveloppa les deux hommes. La luminosité qui régnait maintenant dans l'infirmerie était éblouissante. Le Docteur protégeait ses yeux pour ne pas être brulé par une telle intensité. Ianto essaya de se débattre mais Jack le tenait fermement. Tout ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis la lumière retourna dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. comme elle en était sortie.  
Quand le Docteur pu de nouveau ouvrir les yeux, il vit que Ianto et Jack étaient étendus à terre. Gwen se précipita hors de la cabine.

G – JACK ! Mon Dieu Jack !

Elle avait beau savoir qu'il était immortel elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiète. Les circonstances étaient différentes. Elle avait pleuré tant de gens. Elle n'était vraiment pas prête à le pleurer lui. Elle s'agenouilla aux côtés du capitaine et posa son oreille sur sa poitrine. Rien… Elle n'entendait rien.

G – Jack, déconne pas ! J'ai besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi.

Elle lui caressa délicatement les cheveux, dans un geste presque maternel et ferma les yeux. Soudain, un souffle rauque la fit sursauter. Jack était revenu une nouvelle fois. Il fit un clin d'œil à Gwen et se redressa rapidement, inquiet.  
Le Docteur s'était agenouillé aux côtés de Ianto et l'avait examiné avec l'aide de son tournevis.

J – Doc ?

T – Tout est terminé. Plus une seule trace de cette entité. Je pense que tout le chargement s'était vidé de son énergie pour posséder Ianto. Il ne reste plus rien. Le seul danger que représente le cristal maintenant, ce sont les radiations.

Le Docteur essayait de meubler au maximum. Il était très doué pour ça.

T – Ugluk Blop va pouvoir avertir la Proclamation. Mais avant qu'il n'atterrisse, je pense que je vais aller…

J – DOC ! Et lui ?

Le visage du Docteur se ferma.

T – Je suis désolé Jack, tellement désolé.

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement. Il y avait tellement cru. Et maintenant, tout espoir s'évanouissait définitivement. Il s'approcha du corps de son amant, réajusta son col de chemise et resserra son nœud de cravate. Il avait la gorge nouée mais ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il regarda Gwen qui était restée en retrait et qui elle, avait les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

J – Je l'ai entendu pourtant ! Il était là !

G – Je sais Jack… Mais il va falloir que tu fasses ton deuil, enfin.

J – JAMAIS !

G – Tu ne peux pas passer ton éternité à le pleurer ! Il ne l'aurait pas voulu et tu le sais !

Ils s'étaient tous les deux redressés et se faisaient face, aussi en colère l'un que l'autre. Le Docteur avait pris ses distances. C'était quelque chose qu'ils devaient régler entre eux.

J – Tu aurais laissé Rhys toi ?

G – Laisse-le en dehors de ça !

Ils s'agitaient de plus en plus, cherchant à passer la rage d'avoir perdu un ami si cher sur le dos de l'autre.

I – Jack ?

Gwen et Jack s'arrêtèrent immédiatement, le Docteur manqua tomber à la renverse dans le T.A.R.D.I.S. et tous trois fixèrent l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Ianto s'était redressé et regardait ses amis avec une certaine incrédulité.

J – Ianto ? Ianto c'est bien toi ? Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas !

G – Ianto ? Mais c'est… impossible !

T – Pas impossible, plutôt improbable.


	12. Epilogue

Jack faisait les cent pas dans le couloir sous le regard inquiet de Gwen. Elle avait du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Tout était allé si vite. Et il était revenu d'où l'on ne revient normalement jamais. Enfin, à part Jack.

J – Ils en mettent un temps !

G – Ne soit pas si impatient, c'est logique que ça dure. C'est tellement dingue ce qui s'est passé !

Jack tourna la tête vers Gwen. Ce qu'elle pu lire dans ses yeux était indescriptible, un mélange de joie de voir revenir à la vie celui qu'il aimait, de peur de le perdre à nouveau et d'incompréhension.  
Il avait beau refaire le cheminement des événements dans sa tête, il ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Il se souvenait de la lumière intense, de Ianto se jetant sur lui, puis une grande chaleur l'envahissant et plus rien. Le vide, le néant.  
La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit soudain. Jack se leva d'un bond, prêt à fondre sur la personne qui sortait mais ce n'était que Viteï.

J – Alors ?

V – Tout est étonnamment normal. Les organes vitaux fonctionnent à merveille, aucune séquelle. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

J – Il est vraiment revenu alors ? Ce n'est pas une nouvelle mauvaise blague du destin ?

V – Non, je peux vous assurer que votre ami est bel et bien revenu à la vie.

J – Je peux le voir ?

V – Le Docteur termine de s'entretenir avec lui. Ça ne devrait pas être très long.

J – Merci beaucoup ! Tu as entendu Gwen ?

G – Oui Jack. C'est vraiment… fantastique ! Mais…

J – Mais quoi ?

G – Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ? Je te rappelle que Ianto est officiellement mort sur Terre. Tu penses le ramener ? Tu imagines les conséquences ?

J – Je sais que tu as raison, mais je ne peux pas prendre la décision pour lui.

Jack retourna s'asseoir, fixant la porte de l'infirmerie comme si ça allait faire sortir le Docteur plus vite. Le téléphone de Gwen sonna alors même que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit de nouveau.

J – Doc ! Enfin ! Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? Je peux le voir ?  
G - Non Rhys, c'est pas le moment. Oui c'est Jack, oui, non, calme toi ! C'est compliqué…

Gwen s'éloigna, laissant Jack face au Docteur. Il referma la porte et s'approcha du capitaine.

T – Il va bien, très bien même.

J – Mais comment ? De quelle façon ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il est comme…

T – Toi ? Non. Tu es et tu resteras unique, je l'espère. Comment t'expliquer… Disons que l'énergie du T.A.R.D.I.S. a entièrement purgé son organisme. Elle a non seulement annihilé l'entité qui se trouvait à l'intérieur de lui mais elle a aussi nettoyé la moindre de ses cellules. Il n'y a plus aucune trace du poison qui l'avait tué. Il a subit une sorte de régénération si tu préfères. Depuis que Rose t'a ramené à la vie, tu es comme lié au T.A.R.D.I.S..

J – Lié au T.A.R.D.I.S. ? Mais comment ça ?

T – Il y a des traces résiduelles du cœur du vaisseau en toi. Ce sont ces traces ainsi que la force des sentiments que tu éprouvais à cet instant qui lui ont permis de sauver ton ami. Ianto n'est pas immortel mais son vieillissement s'en trouve considérablement ralenti. Tu ne verras pas de cheveux gris sur sa tête avant plusieurs siècles.

Le cœur de Jack battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'il avait l'impression que tout allait exploser. Ianto était bel et bien de retour. Et pour longtemps.

J – Tu lui as expliqué ?

T – Oui, j'ai eu une longue conversation avec lui. Je pense qu'il a comprit. Il m'a l'air d'être un garçon formidable. Tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.

J – Je le sais. Je peux aller le voir maintenant ?

T – Oui. Mais attention Jack, il a encore besoin de repos. On ne revient pas de là où il vient sans que ça ait quelques répercutions.

Jack s'approcha de la porte, leva une main hésitante et appuya sur le bouton. Juste avant de rentrer, il se tourna une dernière fois vers le Docteur.

J – Doc ?

T – Oui ?

J – Je crois que je n'aurai jamais assez de toute mon éternité pour te remercier.

-

Le commandant Blop avait contacté la Proclamation, les informant de la situation. Il devait encore procéder à quelques vérifications avant de pouvoir se poser. Il attendait aussi que le Docteur parte pour éviter un incident diplomatique. Il aurait déjà assez à faire avec la Grande Prêtresse sans y rajouter une confrontation.

C'était l'heure des adieux et Gwen trépignait devant le T.A.R.D.I.S.. Rhys lui avait fait une crise mémorable et il valait mieux qu'elle rentre rapidement pour lui expliquer tout ça à tête reposée. La nuit risquait d'être longue.

Le Docteur avait rapatrié son vaisseau dans la salle de commandes. Il donnait les dernières instructions au commandant pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Jack entra dans la salle, soutenant Ianto. Même s'il était encore un peu faible, il avait reprit un teint plus « vivant » et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat sans pareil.

T – Alors ? Vous comptez faire quoi ? Je vous ramène à Cardiff ?

J – C'est gentil Doc, mais non.

G – Non ?

I – Non Gwen, en tout cas, pas maintenant. C'est bien trop tôt. Je ne suis pas prêt à revoir cette ville, pas prêt à retourner dans ce pays qui a si lâchement abandonné sa population. Bien trop de souvenirs, trop de douleurs. Et puis, je suis mort pour eux et c'est bien mieux comme ça.

G – Mais… et ta famille ? Ta sœur ? Moi ?

I – Tu pourras veiller sur eux pour moi ? Je sais que tu l'as fait jusqu'à présent. Le Docteur m'a tout expliqué. Je t'en remercie.

Gwen sentit les larmes monter. Une nouvelle fois, ils allaient l'abandonner. Elle devrait retourner à sa vie sans eux, sans Torchwood.

G – Est-ce que je vous reverrai un jour ?

J – Ne crois pas que tu seras débarrassée de nous comme ça. Et puis, tu as un moyen de nous contacter maintenant. N'est-ce pas Doc ?

T – Bien sûr. Avec la modification que j'ai fait subir à votre téléphone tout à l'heure, vous pourrez contacter Jack et Ianto quand bon vous semblera. Il va entrer le code d'accès de son bracelet dans votre répertoire.

Jack regarda Gwen en souriant. Elle s'était empressée de lui tendre son portable.

J – Rassurée ?

G – Je ne sais pas si je me sens vraiment rassurée mais au moins, je ne vous perds pas complètement. Pas cette fois.

I – Ce n'est qu'un au revoir ma belle.

G – Ma belle ? Dites-moi Doc, vous êtes sûr que le T.A.R.D.I.S. n'a pas utilisé un peu plus que l'amour de Jack pour sauver Ianto ?

T – ça… Seul le temps pourra nous le dire.


End file.
